2 Trouble sisters
by Seiran 03
Summary: Bagaimana nantinya kalau Mekakushhi Dan kedatangan 2 tamu yang bersaudara tetapi sikapnya yang sangat berbeda? Shintarou pun ingin mengetahui letak kesamaan kedua kakak beradik itu
1. Chapter 1

**WOHOOO! Bertemu lagi di fanficku! Makasih ya dukungannya yang lalu (/w)/ dan sesuai perjanjian, sy akan membuat fanfic baru lagi! Sekali lagi, maaf kalau typo, nggak berkenan di hati, dll**

Pada suatu hari di Mekakusi Dan yang sangat meriah dan penuh dengan kegajean….

**(Ene: Sei chan, kelamaan! Me: kan aku yang buat fanficnya owo)/ Ene: tapi kan kita harus cepat mulai, nnti pembacanya ngambek nih! gw nanti delete semua animemu yang susah payah kau download tuh! Me: *sweat drops*….ok….)**

Kedatangan 2 tamu bersaudara. Yang pertama adalah orang yang pendiam. Dia menghabiskan waktunya membaca komik di sofa.

Sedangkan yang kedua, adalah orang yang periang. Dia menyambut semua anggota Mekakushi Dan dengan sangat meriah.

**(Ene : wah wah, bagus juga imanjinasimu, Sei chan. Me: iya dong! Gw berbakat gitu~. Ene: *muntah* Me: Oy -_-)**

"Namaku Lia Kushi! Yoroshiku Onegai simasu desu!"

Sedangkan orang yang pendiam itu masih duduk di sofa, dan tidak memperdulikan apapun.

"Onee san!Kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu! Tidak sopan kan datang ke rumah orang tidak memperkenalkan diri!"

Orang itu hanya menghela napas lalu menaruh bukunya di sofa dan berdiri

"Namaku Ali Kushi. Yoroshiku"

Lalu dia pun kembali duduk dan kembali membaca lagi.

Shintarou langsung membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kido **(Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh(?))**

"Oy, apa mereka benar-benar kakak beradik?"

"siapa tau…. Apa lagi, bukannya ini juga kasus yang sama dengan kau dan Momo?"

Sementara mereka berchit chat(?)an, Lia langsung bertemu sama Konoha

"Ah! Kau yang namanya Konoha, kan?!"

"Iya". Konoha menjawab pertanyaan Lia dengan sangat singkat

"Kalau begitu, kebetulan sekali! Aku sedang mempunyai hobi baru, yaitu membuat negima! Memang sih belum terlalu sempurna, dan juga masih barusan belajar sih… Tetapi maukah kau mencobanya, Konoha san?"

Lia langsung mengambil kotak makan yang sudah tersedia di tasnya itu, yang membuat Konoha kaget dan terharu.

"Dewi…."

"Hmmm? Kau berkata sesuatu, Konoha san?"

"Apakah kau dewi yang baru-barusan jatuh(?) dari surga ke depan pintu grup Mekakushi Dan dan datang kesini untuk berbuat kebaikan?!"

"E-Eh? Apa yang kau maksud?"

Percakapan itu membuat semua member Mekakushi dan terdiam melihat mereka berdua.

"Ada apa dengan atmosfir nggak jelas ini….."

Momo sampai-sampai dengan sweatdrops menatapi Konoha dan Lia. Itu pun membuat Shintarou berbisik sama Kido lagi.

"Oy!apakah mereka itu betul-betul bersaudara?"

"Saya nggak mau mendengarkan kalimat itu dengan orang yang bernasib sama"

"EH? Memangnya kenapa? Apalagi kenapa kau berkata 'dengan orang yang bernasib sama'?! Apa maksudnya?!"

"Momo: Energetik, periang, artis, digemari semua orang, terkenal, dan baik, sedangkan kau: Hikimori, NEET, pemalas, cengeng, penakut, pecinta cocacola, etc"

Perkataan itu membuat hati Shintarou seperti ditusuk(?) jarum berduri 1000 biji yang habis diasah dan sudah berkarat(?)

"Ok, saya juga bernasib sama… tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau saya ini pennggemar cocacola?! Mana buktinya?!"

"Ingat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Hmmmm? Yang mana?"

"Aiyah, kok lupa sich! Yang itu lho, yang waktu malam-malam gitu! ~" (tiba-tiba jadi alay(?) **#diinjek Kido pake sepatu durian(?)**)

"Hah? Yang ,mana?"

"…. Baiklah kuceritakan saja. Kau muntah di pinggir jalan, nemu mesin coca cola, kegirang-girangan, habis itu pas buka dompet, kau nggak tau kenapa berteriak-teriak nggak jelas dan langsung memeluk mesin coca cola itu sambil pingsan"

Shintarou pun sweat drops dan nggak bisa berkata-kata lagi (**Jadi Kido pemenangya! #plak**).

"Ada apa ini?! Kayaknya seru! Ikut dong!"

Kano pun tiba-tiba muncul.

"Mary, masih mau pocky?"

"ah, masih!"

Sedangkan Ali langsung menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di sofa dan berdiri sambil death glare pada smua anggota Mekakushi dan.

"Oy kalian ini nggak bisa diam nggak? Apa malaikat harus turun kesini baru kalian bisa tenang? Apa salahnya Cuma dengan membuat ruangan ini tenang biar sedikit?!"

Lalu, Ali pun kembali duduk dan membaca anggota Mekakushi dan langsung terdiam dan sweatdrops, kecuali Lia dan Konoha. Konoha memakan negima(?) buatan Lia, dan Lia pergi ke arah Ali

"Ne ne, oneesan~ bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang dengan orang lain juga~?"

"Tidak sekarang… aku harus menghabiskan mangaku yang satu ini dulu…."

"….. Seto, coba kau periksa pikiran mereka berdua…. Mungkin ada kesamaan yang besar lewat pikiran…"

"Ok…"

Dengan percakapan singkat itu, Seto pun memakai kekuatannya kepada Lia duluan. Tetapi, pada saat Seto melihat apa yang ada dibalik senyuman Lia, dia sangat terkejut dan merasa mual

**Bel berbunyi~ chapter 1 tamat! Nanti chapter 2 antara besok atau lusa baru saya publish! Tapi jangan lupa! Tanpa review uang pun tak jadi(?) /eh salah ._./ tanpa review nggak akan dilanjutin! Jadi ditunggu ya reviewnya! **

**Ene: Sei chan, apa sih yang Seto liat?**

**Me: ada deh mau tau aja**

**Ene: nanti gw hapus animemu lho**

**ME : Eits! Jangan jangan! Yang seto liat itu…. *bisik bisik***

**Ene: WOW **

**Me: sekarang puas kan?**

**Ene: iya! Yang Seto liat itu adalah L….**

**Me: OY! Jangan kasih spoiler!**

**Ene: ah gomen gomen**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2! Terima kasih ya yang sudah review! Gw bangga banget karna fanfic gue diminati oleh banyak orang #plak. Dan sekarang, silahkan saksikan fanfiction gajeku yang satu ini! Dan lagi, mohon maaf juka ada ketypoan, salah kata, dll**

**Ene: *lemparin sandal*  
>Me: *tangkep(?)*<br>Ene: anjing pintar(?)  
>Me: guk~….tunggu…. AKU BUKAN ANJING!<br>Ene: baru sadar juga?  
>Me:Plis deh jgn kerjain aku QAQ)  
>Ene:lha kau kan juga yang mau tangkep. Ya sudah mulai tuh nanti pembacanya kabur. Kalau pembacanya kabur animemu kuhapus satu persatu<br>Me:…. Okelah, story start now**

*FLASHBACK*

"….. Seto, coba kau periksa pikiran mereka berdua…. Mungkin ada kesamaan yang besar lewat pikiran…"

"Ok…"

Dengan percakapan singkat itu, Seto pun memakai kekuatannya kepada Lia duluan. Tetapi, pada saat Seto melihat apa yang ada dibalik senyuman Lia, dia sangat terkejut dan merasa mual

*END OF THE FLASHBACK*

Ternyata…. Yang diliat Seto adalah…..

.

.

.

"Konoha sangat imut deh kalau pake baju maid. Kalau saja dia mau setuju berpakaian maid…. Ah, orang yang bernama Hibiya itu juga bagus memakai gaun one piece yang mempunyai pita bewarna pink di tengah-tengah perut. Orang yang bernama Shintarou juga bagus pakai baju one piece, tapi kayaknya lebih bagus pakai dress yang roknya agak dikembungin gitu…..Tunggu, si mta kucing yang bernama Kano itu juga cocok, tapi hmmm…. Cocoknya sih dia pakai baju perawat. Ah, yang berpakaian hijau itu! Dia sangat cocok memakai… BAJU PENGANTIN!"

"…. Misi misi…. Gw mau ke toilet"

Seto yang tadinya ceria bersama Mary dan makan pocky bersama(?), mukanya menjadi murung dan pucat seperti orang yang nggak makan slama 2 hari 2 malam(?)

"Apa yang dia liat?"

"nggak tau… dan kayaknya saya kehilangan rasa ingin tauku sekarang…"

"kemungkinan besar ada yang nggak beres dengan otakknya Lia dibalik senyuman Lia yang polos"

"Seto yang malang…"

Bisik-bisik semua anggota Mekakushi dan. Setelah setengah jam, Seto kembli dari toilet(?) dan mulai menceritakan apa yang dia liat.

"Ternyata memang ada yang nggak beres sama otaknya Lia"

"Padahal pertama-tama kukira dia baik…"

"Kau terlalu naïf, Konoha san"

"Apa dia pernah kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa atau apa?"

"Ah, sy nggak peduli dan saya lapar (*Makan negima*)"

"Konoha, ini masalah serius sekarang, kalau kau nggak punya rasa malu itu mungkin nggak apa-apa"

"Pokoknya semuanya harus berhati-hati sama dia"

"Baik"

Selagi mereka berdiskusi dalam posisi melingkar, Lia pun melihat mereka dan menjadi penasaran

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?Kayaknya seru!Ikutan dong!"

"ah, nggak apa-apa kok, Lia chan. Cuma masalah keuangan anggota Mekakushi dan(?)"

"oh begitu ya….."

"Lia chan, boleh kau buatkan negima buat Konoha lagi?"

"NEGIMA!"

"Ok, siap danchou~"

Lia pun berhasil dibuat pergi oleh Kido. Mereka pun melanjutkan diskusinya mereka

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita liat kakaknya punya pikiran"

"Semoga saja normal, gw nggak mau muntah lagi"

"Kami doakan keberuntunganmu"

Seto pun melihat pikirannya Ali. Dan ternyata, perkiraan mereka adalah ….

**Cukup sampai disini chapter 2nya! Maaf kalau pendek!Ini supaya membuatmu semakin penasaran :3~ #plak**

**Ene: Cuih, padahal penasaran…**

**Me: semakin seru kan?**

**Ene: kapan sih sy muncul -3- di fanficmu**

**Me: jangan khhawatir! Di chapter 3 kau akan muncul kok**

**Ene: yipeee!**

**Me: ok, karna hari ini hari sabtu, jadi aku kemungkinan bisa ngebut! Jadi kemungkinan chapter 2 dan 3 akan datang di hari yang sama. Sy nggak janji lho 0,0. Dan jangan lupa: no review: no chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Chapter terakhir! Uwoh! Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Yeah! *nari dangdut* #sudah gila ya nak . Dan sayangnya, sy akan lembur nggak membuat fanfiction karna nggak ada ide jadi, hontouni sunimasen desu (_ _)**

**Ene: ya udah, yang penting nanti sy muncul kan?**

**Me: iya iya, kan udah janji**

**Ene: yey!**

**FANFICTION START NOW!**

*FLASHBACK*

Lia pun berhasil dibuat pergi oleh Kido. Mereka pun melanjutkan diskusinya mereka

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita liat kakaknya punya pikiran"

"Semoga saja normal, gw nggak mau muntah lagi"

"Kami doakan keberuntunganmu"

Seto pun melihat pikirannya Ali. Dan ternyata, perkiraan mereka adalah ….

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Yang Seto liat:

.

.

.

.

"Shintarou itu TRAP. Dia keliatan seperti seme tetapi dia sebenarnya uke. Dia cocok sama laki-laki yang bermata pink dan rambut warna putihh itu. Tetapi kayaknya dia cocok sama si mata kucing itu…. Bukan bukan, kayaknya anak kecil itu cocok. Tunggu dulu, kayaknya laki-laki yang berpakaian seperti kodok(?) dan menatapiku cocok juga. Bah, sudah diputuskan saja. Shintarou cocok sama semuanya! Mereka seharusnya berciuman satu sama lain gitu, dll gitu"

.

.

.

Melihat hal itu, Seto nggak sempat pergi ke toilet, tapi muntah di tempat. Itu membuat semua anggota mekakushi dan tambah sweatdrops.

"Woah, Seto kun nggak apa-apa?"

"Oi Ene! Darimana saja kau?!"

"Gw nemenin Sei chan tadi. Sekarang saya diberikan kesempatan buat masuk juga~! Yippee!"

"Sei chan? Siapa itu?"

"Orang yang usek, pikirannya full of gaje, hikimori, bekas orang yang keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa, dan orang yang menghabiskan malam minggu di laptop karna masih jomblo. Hihihi"

**Me: Oy Ene!**

**Ene: hehe~ sorry, Cuma bercanda~**

**Me: tidak, hampir semua yang kau katakana itu betul 0.0**

**Ene: eh?!**

"Gw tebak, pasti pemikiran Ali lebih parah daripada Lia"

"Kenapa perasaan gw tambah nggak enak…"

"UWOH! KAKI GW!"

"Ah, maaf Kano, tadi karna injak Sei chan pake sepatu durian, aku lupa untk mengganti sepatuku"

"Se-Seto kun kau nggak apa-apa?"

"Negima mana negima…."

"apakah nggak ada pikiran lain selain negima, konoha?!"

"nggak ada"

"Oi Seto! Pastikan untuk bersihkan muntahanmu juga!"

"gw jadi mau muntah juga…."

"hihihi! Mekakushi dan seru seperti biasanya"

Setelah percakapan singkat(?) itu, pertama Seto mulai mengepel muntahannya itu. Kedua, Seto mau pergi kumur dulu. Dan ketiga, Seto pun menjelaskan apa yang dia liat.

.

.

.

Sehabis Seto menceritakan apa yang dia liat tentang pikirannya Ali, semuanya sweatdrops dgn tidak bisa berkata-kata dan berbodong-bondong memperebutkan toilet untuk muntah, kecuali Mary. Mata Mary mulai berbinar-binar dan bersemangat.

"K-Kamu!"

Mary langsung menghampiri Ali yang sedang serius membaca dan membuat Ali terkejut

"Hng? Kenapa anak kecil?"

"N-namaku Mary!"

"Iya, jadi?apa yang bisa saya bantu, nggg… siapa namamu lagi?"

"Mary!"

"Ya, Many, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Bukan! Mary!"

"Bah, terserah, sekarang apa yang kau mau?"

"Eto…. K-kamu!"

"Kenapa saya?"

"Kamu f-fujoshi?!"

"E-eh? K-kenapa harus saya ja…."

"Dimohon untuk dijawab! Watashi wa kinirimasu!"(**Yang biasa di Hyouka gitu, ada cwe yang selalu bilang gitu itu… nggak terlalu ingat… #plak**)

"E-eh? Baiklah. Iya, saya ini fujoshi, tapi adikku yang usek nggak karna pikirannya selalu dipenuhi dengan cowo Shota dan mungkin dia sedang mengimanjinasikan cowo yang sedang crossdressing sekarang. Emang kenapa? Masalah? Itu hobiku sendiri, nggak usah kau urus. Anak sepertimu jangan dulu menjadi fujo, karna masih belum cukup umur"

"YAY!"

Teriakan kegirangan Mary membuat Ali terkejut lagi

"Oy, kenapa kau berteriak,hah?"

"Kita sama!"

"Hah?"

"Saya juga fujoshi!"

"Eh…..EH?! MAJI DE?! HONTOUNI MAJI DE?!WHAT?!"( Kepribradiannya tiba-tiba berubah)

"I-Iya.."(Kayaknya dia agak takut dengan Ali yang kepribadiannya tiba-tiba berubah)

"OMG! Jadi kita serasi dong!"

"Iya! Umm…. Manga apa yang kau suka?"

"Kuroshitsuji!"

"WHAT! SAMA!" (Kepribadiannya Mary jua tiba-tiba berubah)

"OH MY GAWD! "

**(Ene: terima kasih telah membaca fanfic ini. Dan mohon maaf sebesarnya karna pembicaraan mereka sangatlah sadis bagi cowok dan kata-kata mereka sama sekali nggak dimengerti sama manusia biasa. Pembicaraan ini juga bisa menyebabkan cook nantinya pergi di toilet dan nggak keluar-keluar selama 1 hari penuh. Sebagai gantinya, mari kita dengarkan percakapan antara saya dan Sei chan)**

**Me: *mandi(?)*WOY! SIAPA YANG TARUH KAMERA DISINI HAH?!"  
>Ene: Bang Kano, Sei<br>Me: WHAT! KANO! TUBUH GW NGGAK SEKSI KOK!(?)  
>Ene: lah, kan sekarang masih dalam masa sensornya pembicaraan antar Mary dan Ali. Dan masa syuting juga lho<br>Me: JADI GW HARUS NGAPAIN?  
>Ene:…. Oh iya yah, nggak tau juga<br>Me: ENE!  
>Ene: Relax bro, eat a snicker(?)<br>Me: WHAT? WHY?  
>Ene: noh, Karna kalau kau marah-marah dikamar mandi nanti lo kepeleset tuh<br>Me: *makan snicker*  
>Ene: Better?<br>Me: Better~ *berpose alay*  
>Ene: *muntah 10 ember*… yah, kayaknya sudah aman dan nggak perlu disensor sekarang, bye~<strong>

Setelah mereka semua keluar dari toilet, Ali dan Lia berada di depan pintu toilet.

"Hei! Nggak baik lho, membaca pikiran orang lain! Itu nggak sopan!"

"Lia, karna mereka sudah melakukan hal yang nggak sopan yaitu membaca pikiran kami, kalian harus dihukum"

"Wah! Ide bagus!"

Semuanya langsung sweatdrops.

"Kayaknya Sei chan memanggilku… ahahaha…. Bye"

Ene langsung kabur dari hpnya Shintarou. Mary ketiduran di sofa karna kecapekan. Konoha masih makan negima(?).

"Nah! Mari kita hokum mereka!"

"Hmmm… tapi apa hukumannya mereka?"

"Hmm… betul juga…. Aha!Bagaimana kalau yang ada di pikiran kita, menjadi n-y-a-t-a~?"

Lia yang tadinya ceria langsung terliat kejam dan mengerikan

"Hmm, ide yang bagus, Lia"

"T-TOLONG KAMI!"

Suara mereka kedengaran sampai di gunung monas(?) dan membuat gunung berapi di Hawaii meletus (?)

**(Ehm… Mari merenungkan apa yang kita buat slama ini dulu karna bagian ini terlarang dan sangat tidak masuk di otak. Kalau kalian mau tau kejadian apa yang terjadi, silahkan pikirkan sendiri….)**

**~SKIP TIME~**

Sebelum diketahui oleh si kakak beradik itu, hari disana sudah sore.

"Yah, sudah sore.. padahal kita tadi bersenang-senang…."

"Yah, tapi memang harus kuakui saya sangat bersenang-senang tadi"

"Yah! Nanti kapan-kapan kita datang lagi ya, Mekakushi dan!"

"JANGAN DATANG KEMARI LAGI!"

Keadaan Mekakushi dan menjadi kacau

"Aku nggak akan nikah….aku nggak akan nikah…."

Shintarou sudah berkata begitu selama ! jam penu sambil mojok. Sedangkan Kano, Seto, dan Hibiya sudah jadi mayat(?) yang terletak di lantai. Konoha berbinar-binar karna dikasih negima lagi sama Lia, tetapi Konoha nggak sadar kalau dia memakai baju maid. Kido dan Momo kembali di toilet muntah(?). Mary masih tertidur. Dan sejak itulah, Lia dan Ali diberi julukan "2 Trouble sisters" sama Mekakushi Dan

**Akhirnya selesai juga! Dan review yg dikasih sedikit -3- jadi yah, kubuat pengecualian kali ini saja. Sekarang, aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal!**

**Ene:*merinding***

**Me: kenapa merinding? Dan kok kabur tadi?**

**Ene: Gw tobat masuk di fanficmu….**

**Me: oh. Ya udah beri salam sama pembaca sana**

**Ene: ok… BYE EVERYONE! Semoga kita bertemu lagi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YUHU! Sebenarnya sih sudah berakhir tapi karna masih ada yang mau, jadi gw buat sequel aja!Dan lagi, mohon maaf jika ada ssalah kata, typo, dll**

**Ene: yey! Jadi bisa bertemu lagi dong!**

**Me: iya! Btw, Ene mau masuk di fanficku lagi~? `w`)~**

**Ene:Ogah banget**

**Me: yah ;( sudahlah**

**FANFICTION, START NOW!**

Di grup mekakushi dan, yang aman, damai dan tentram dengan penuh tawaan yang ceria, dan banyak orang yang bersenang-senang didalamnya, semuanya merasa damai. Tetapi, semuanya berubah karna Negara api menyerang(?)

**Ene: CUT CUT CUT! Salah!**

**Me: Eh? Apanya yang salah Ene?**

**Ene: ketuker naskah aho!**

**Me: wapa? Salah naskah?! Nggak mungkin! Gw kan orangnya teliti #hoek**

**Ene: tuh, perhatiin tuh! Ini kan naskahnya teman lu yang suka nonton the legend of Aang gitu**

**Me: … Oh iya juga ya….**

**~PERGANTIAN NASKAH**

Di grup mekakushi dan, yang aman, damai dan tentram dengan penuh tawaan yang ceria, dan banyak orang yang bersenang-senang didalamnya, semuanya merasa damai. Tetapi, semuanya berubah karna Ali dan Lia datang lagi dan sedang duduk di sofa sekarang. Mereka semua menjadi sweatdrops, terutama para cowo yang masih trauma atas kejadian waktu itu(Kecuali Konoha yang polos)

"Oy, kenapa mereka datang lagi?"

"Nggak tau…"

"NEGIMA!"

"Konoha, sttt!"

"Katanya danchou, waktu dia mau masak di dapur, pintu diketuk. Dan pas waktu danchou membuka pintu, nggak ada waktu itu mengira kalau anak-anak iseng lah yang mengertuk pintu. Jadi danchou pun menutup pintu lagi. Dia pun kembali ke dapur, tetapi di waktu itu, mereka sudah ada di sofa"

"Mereka itu apa? Monster?"

"MANA NEGIMAKU?!"

"KONOHA! INI MASIH JAM 8 PAGI!"

" NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA NEGIMA"(Dia bicara itu terus)

"…. BAIKLAH SAYA BELIKAN"

"Beli apa?"

Di dalam pembicaraan itu, Lia langsung menyelinap disana dengan senyum polosnya itu, yang membuat semua member mekakushi dan terkejut dan sweatdrops.

"A-Ah, nggak ada apa-apa kok, Lia chan, nggak usah dihiraukan"

"Tapi kayaknya masalahnya agak serius"

"Negimaku habis…"

"Konoha! Bisa nggak jangan pikirin negima dulu?!"

"I WANT MY NEGIMA"

"Oh~ kebetulan sekali! Saya membuat negima buat sarapan pagi kebanyakan. Konoha san, maukah kau memakannya~?"

"NEGIMA! YAY LIA CHAN BAIK!"

"Eh,nggak apa-apa kok~"

Sekali lagi, percakapan itu membuat Mekakushi dan sweatdrops

"Lagi-lagi senyuman polos itu…"

"Lia mengajariku jangan terlalu berharap kepada orang yang terlihat polos…"

"Tunggu, mana sang kakak?"

"MANA MARY?!"

Ternyata, selagi mereka bercakap-cakap, Ali dan Mary sedang bercakap-cakap tentang yaoi.

"Yah! Ciel dan Sebastian memang yang terbaik!"

"Tetapi ada juga lho waktu yang tragis yang seme bisa berubah mentl menjadi uke"

"Wah?! Betulkah?!"

"Iya! Percaya deh!"

**(*Maaf tapi pembicaraan selanjutnya diskip aja yah*)**

**~SKIP TIME~**

Mendengar percakapan mereka, Seto mulai nangis darah(?) karna terharu(?) melihat Mary sesenang begitu karna ada teman bicaranya itu. Sedangkan anggota lainnya mulai sweatdrops dan menjauhi Seto. Dan ketika itu juga :

"Konoha san!"

"Apa Lia chan~"** (Tiba-tiba jadi alay #dimasukkin Kido ke tong sampah dan dibuang ke klub anjing ganas(?))**

"Kebetulan hobi baruku sekarang membuat boneka badak dan Dinosaurus, mau~?"

"MAU!"

"…. Kayaknya Mary dan Konoha yang menikmati hal ini…"

"…yah…. Begitulah"

"ADAW! KENAPA ADA ANJING DISINI?!"

"Ah, Hibiya maaf. Tadi waktu lempar Sei chan di klub anjing, ada anjing yang ngikutin sampai kesini"

"TAPI DIA MENGIGITKU!"

"Emang kenapa?"

"iNI ANJING CIRI-CIRI BELUM DISUNTIK RABIES AHO!"

"…."

Setelah itu, Hibiya pun pingsan(?) karna digigit anjing rabies. Dan dimulutnya sudah mulai ada busa

"YAYANK HIBIYA(?)! TAHAN SEBENTAR LAGI!" (Momo yang tiba-tiba jadi Alay#ditampar Momo pakai ikan basi(?))

Sementara itu di alamnya Hibiya:

"What? Dimana aku? Seingatku tadi sy abis digigit anjing rabies"

"Hohoho, Selamat datang di dunia ini"

"Hah?! Siapa kau hah?!"

"Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?"

"(wanjrit, orang ini alay)katakana sj sy ini ada dimana"

"Ah lu kepo banget ah~"

"(Janc*k, ini orang mau jawab nggak sih) SAYA ADA DIMANA OY?!"

"Dihatimu~"

"HOEK"

Sebelum Hibiya mau datang ke orang itu dan mau ambil golok buat penggal itu orang(?), Hibiya merasakan ada semprotan di mukanya. Dan begitulah, Hibiya jadi sadar.

"uh…"

"YAYANK HIBIYA?! NGGAK APA-APA?!"

"KYAAAA ORANG ALAY!"

Sebelum Momo tau, Hibiya udah meninju(?) Momo sampai Momo pingsan

"ADIK GW!"

"NEGIMAKU HABIS!"

"KONOHA DIAM!"

"ANJING GW!(?)"

"…. Hei hentikan teriak-teriak deh"

**~SKIP TIME~**

Setelah semuanya sudah agak tenang, Hibiya pun bertanya

"Air apa ini yang buat nyiramin sy? Kok legket-lengket?"

"Itu air bekas kumurnya Ki Hajar Kano. Tadi mau ambil air di wastafel, tapi Kido disana lagi stress sambil pegang pisau(?) jadi nggak ada yang berani. Disana juga ada Lia yang sedang memotong daging yang berlumuran darah pake gergaji(?)"

Setelah Seto menjelaskan, berlinanglah cairan yang kita kenal dengan "muntahan" di mulut Hibiya secara langsung dilantai.

**SUDAH CHAPTER 4! Sorry ya kalau gajenya kelebihan dan humornya nggak terlalu lucu ._. ide di kepalaku menipis**

**Ene: Kali ini, Hibiya yang malang, y Sei chan~?**

**Me: iya….*jalan pake tongkat***

**Ene: Eh? Kenapa keadaanmu compang-camping gitu?**

**Me: tadi gw dimasukkin Kido di tong sampah baru lempar gw ke klub anjing ganas… Sialnya sy terjatuh pas-pasan ditempat makan itu anjing….**

**Ene: ckckckck… I Pity you**

**Me: Ene, tolong beri salam pada pembaca dulu… gw udh nggak sanggup lagi….**

**Ene: Ok! Bye everyone! Nanti ketemu lagi di chapter 5! Dan ingat, no review means no new chapter~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5! UWOH! Sejauh ini fanficku nggak ada yang mengreview komentar yang menusuk hatiku! Uh! Terharu banget! #dilemparin sandal**

**Ene: sudah baikan dari gigitan rabies?**

**Me: nggak apa-apa selama infuse ini masih bersamaku! *Ngebawa tiang infuse dimana-mana***

**Ene: oh… *lepas selang infusnya***

**Me: *jatuh sekarat*(?)**

**Ene:Nah, sekarang ayo kita lanjutkann fanfic ini~**

**Me: seseorang… bantu saya….. #nggak dihiraukan**

**FLASHBACK**

Setelah semuanya sudah agak tenang, Hibiya pun bertanya

"Air apa ini yang buat nyiramin sy? Kok legket-lengket?"

"Itu air bekas kumurnya Ki Hajar Kano. Tadi mau ambil air di wastafel, tapi Kido disana lagi stress sambil pegang pisau(?) jadi nggak ada yang berani. Disana juga ada Lia yang sedang memotong daging yang berlumuran darah pake gergaji(?)"

Setelah Seto menjelaskan, berlinanglah cairan yang kita kenal dengan "muntahan" di mulut Hibiya secara langsung dilantai.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Kau nggak apa-apa, Hibiya kun~?"

Lia langsung mendekati Hibiya

"Ah, nggak apa-ap…"

Hibiya langsung kaget,ketakutan dan sweatdrops melihat Lia karna badannya berlumuran darah dan memegang gergaji mesin(?)

"A…."

"A? ada apa, Hibiya kun?"

"AMPUNI NYAWA HAMBA YANG BERDOSA!"(Sambil berlutut(?) **#dilindes truk)**

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"G-Gergaji…"

"Oh ini? Ah nggak apa-apa, tadi barusan Cuma motong daging sapi(?) buat bikin negima~! Tadi juga barusan selesai kok~. Hibiya kun mau coba juga?"

Lia berbicara begitu dengan entengnya dan mengayun-ayunkan gergajinya(?) itu

"A-Ah…. Nggak usah"

.

.

.

"Oy, bukankah kita harus menolong Hibiya yang sedang berada dalam masalah sekarang?"

"Ogah, nanti kita juga kena sasaran"

"Ayo kita doakan keberadaan Hibiya sekarang…"

"….. ayo…."

Jadi, semua member mekakushi dan mendoakan hibiya(?) agar hidupnya terampuni. Sedangkan itu:

"Jadi, anime apa lagi yang kita bicarakan?"

"hmmm… bagaiman dengan kuroko no basuke?"

"hmmm….. yang ukenya kuroko itu?"

"iya iya! Itu loh, MayuKuro itu yang paling best! Akakuro juga kece!"

"hmm? Sy sih sukanya Murasakibara dan Akashi"

"no no no, Mary chan, kau seharusnya tau siapa uke sebenarnya. Akashi itu memang sedikit shota, tetapi sifatnya yang membuat dia menjadi seme. Murasakibara memang sifatnya sedikit uke, tetapi badannya yang besar itu membuatnya menjadi seme. Sedangkan Kuroko, dia shota dan dia punya sifat juga SANGAT cocok buat uke"

"Oh! Begitu ya, Ali senpai?!"

'Yap! Jadi kau harus menganalisanya dulu!"

"Kyaaa! Memang senpai itu yang the best deh!"

Percakapann itu membuat anggota mekakushi merinding. Terutama bagi kaum laki-laki(?), mereka merasa kalau nyawa mereka sedang terancam. Sedangkan Kido ketawa sendiri(?) sambil mengasah pisau dan Lia ketawa seperti psikopath waktu motong danging sapi pake gergaji mesin(?)

"Ya tuhan….. apa yang terjadi di grup ini…"

"Shintarou san…"

"hngg? Hah?! A-ada apa Lia?"

Shintarou tiba-tiba menjadi gugup dan sweatdrops karna dia barusan menyadari keberadaan Lia di sampingnya.

"nggg… maaf"

"E-e-eh? Buat apa?(Wow mukanya terlihat imut)"

"Eto…."

"(Apa ini, pernyataan cinta?! Tunggu, batinku belum siap!) kau harus cepat bilang, saya lagi sibuk (APANYA YANG SIBUK?! SHINTAROU JANGAN BERLAGAK KEREN!)"

"Ah, t-tunggu!"

"(WHAT?! DIA BLUSHING?!) eh?a-ada apa?"

"Ummm… sebenarnya….."

"(BATINKU BELUM SIAP OY!) S-sebaiknya kau cepat bilang, saya super sibuk sekarang(KENAPA SY BERLAGAK KEREN HAH?!)"

"Eto… sebenarnya…"

"Ya?(ini dia…. INI DIA!)"

"a-aku nggak sengaja memotong pacarmu! Maaf!"

"…. Eh?"

"A-ku nggak sengaja memotong pacarmu…."

"E-EH?! (Tunggu, siapa pacarku?! Ayano? Bukan bukan, dia Cuma sahabatku. Takane Enemoto? BUKAN! GW BAHKAN BERTENGKAR SAMA DIA! Kalau Ene? Bukan bukan! Aku bahkan mau membunuhnya(?). Terus apa dong! Jangan bilang kalau… SESEORANG DI GRUP INI?!) Eto…. Siapa pacarku?"

"Eh? Kau nggak punya pacar?"

"Seingatku nggak…."

"Ah, jadi coca cola yang tak sengaja kulempari gergaji mesin(?) itu bukan pacarmu? Ah untunglah. Saya mengira itu pacarmu karna sy melihat ada bekas ciuman(?) disitu dan waktu saya bertanya danchou siapa punya ciuman ini, dia bilang itu kau punya, Shintarou san. Ternyata saya salah sangka. Saya tadi ngira kalau kau itu HikiNeet yang menjijikan. Ternyata kau tidak sejorok itu, kan Shintarou san?"

"…."

"? Shintarou san? Nggak apa-apa?"

"….."

"? Shintarou san?"

" ISTRI GW! APA YANG KAU PERLAKUKAN DENGAN ISTRI GUE HAH?!"

"E- eh? I-istri? Siapa yang kau mak.."

"COCA COLA ITU ISTRi GW! KENAPA KAU MEMOTONG ISTRI GW HAH?!"

"E-eh? A-ah kalau begitu aku minta ma…"

"BAGAIMAN KAU MINTA MAAF KALAU KAU MEMOTONG SESUATU BERHARGA BAGIKU?!"

"Eh? H-hontouni sunimasen!"

"KAU CUMA BISA BILANG BEGITU, HAH?!"

"D-Dakara g-gomennasai…"

"KAU CUMA BISA BILANG ITU?! MEMANGNYA DI DUNIA INI CUMA ADA KATA IT…"

"OY BISA DIAM NGGAK?!"

Sewaktu Shintarou membentak Lia, Ali langsun ikut-ikutan berteriak

"E-eh?"

"Onee san, nggak usah berteri…."

"GW NGGAK PEDULI ITU PACARMU ATAU ISTRIMU, TETAPI KALAU KAU MAU BERTERIAK DAN MEMBENTAK DIA, KAU HARUS CIUMAN DULU SAMA YANG BERMATA KUCING ATAU SI KODOK ATAU SI SHOTA BOY DISANA! MENGERTI?!"

"I-iya… siap bu…"

"O-Onee san, kau kelewatan"

"Kok aku juga langsung dilibatkan…."

"Aku juga…."

"A-Ali senpai! Mari kita bicarakan lagi!"

"Ok!"

"Shintarou, kau akan membayarnya…."

"Kuharap kau masuk disurga…"

"Jangan berharap kau akan diampuni…"

Shintarou pun distek(?) sama Ali. Suara Ali kedengaran sampai di planet Mars(?). Itu membuat Shintarou yang tadinya marah menjadi merinding bagaikan bayi rusa yang baru lahir(?). Dan Kano, Seto, dan Hibiya juga kaget dan marah kpd Shintarou karna dilibatkan. Sedangkan Konoha lagi menunggu negimanya masak.

"…. Kasihan kakak gw….."

"khukhukhu… hi hi hi hi hi…."

*merinding* "a-ada apa danchou san? K-kau sudah mengasah pisau itu slama 1 jam…."

"hi hi hi hi….."

"Danchou san…. Jangan gila…."

"Negima~ Negima~ yay yay negima~ negima~"

**Ene: chapter 5 selesai!**

**Me: sepertii yang diketahui, di grup mekakushi dan semakin kacau sekarang**

**Ene: sudah baikan?**

**Me: ho ho ho~ saya sekarang sudah jadi zombie(?) karna mati tadi(?)**

**Ene: wah, kapan?**

**Me: 10 menit yang lalu!**

**Ene: *suntik* **

**Me: a-apa yang kau lakukan?**

**Ene: membuatmu menjadi manusia kembali!**

**Me: *pingsan***

**Ene: yah, silahkan review! Karna tanpa review nanti zombienya nggak akan lanjutin lagi lho~ sekarang bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ene: yuhu! Chapter 6! Yahh, terima kasih atas kerja samanya desu! Dan kalau menanyakan dimana Sei chan, dia sekarang lagi dalam proses menjdi manusia lagi~ Kalau ingin tau kenapa, Sei chan udah diinjek kido pake sepatu durian(?)**, **dimasukkin tong sampah, digigit anjing rabies, dan yang terakhir, kelindes truk! Yah, kayaknya saya kebanyakan ngomong, jadi fanfiction, start, NOW!**

**~FLASHBACK~**

Shintarou pun distek(?) sama Ali. Suara Ali kedengaran sampai di planet Mars(?). Itu membuat Shintarou yang tadinya marah menjadi merinding bagaikan bayi rusa yang baru lahir(?). Dan Kano, Seto, dan Hibiya juga kaget dan marah kpd Shintarou karna dilibatkan. Sedangkan Konoha lagi menunggu negimanya masak.

"…. Kasihan kakak gw….."

"khukhukhu… hi hi hi hi hi…."

*merinding* "a-ada apa danchou san? K-kau sudah mengasah pisau itu slama 1 jam…."

"hi hi hi hi….."

"Danchou san…. Jangan gila…."

"Negima~ Negima~ yay yay negima~ negima~"

**~END OF A FLASHBACK~**

Konoha yang sangat senang menunggu negimanya masak. Dia nggak peduli kalau darah(?) bertebaran dimana-mana, dia Cuma peduli dengan negimanya supaya nggak gosong(?). Sedangkan Kido udah jadi gila dan berubah jadi nenek sihir(?)** #ditampar pake pisau** dan ketawa-tawa sendiri sambil megang pisau dan mengasahya sambil ketawa. Itu membuat Momo(satu-satunya orang yang normal saat ini) merinding dengan keadaan tersebut. Kakaknya digebukin(?) sama Seto, Kano, dan Hibiya. Ali dan Mary masih berbicara tentang yaoi (pikirkan sendiri). Lia minum teh susu hangat dengan santainya. Sedangkan Konoha dan Kido berada di dapur.

"Apa yang terjadi di grup ini….. kok semuanya menjadi kacau…."

"Mo chan~"

Lia pun memanggil Momo dengan sebutan "Mo chan"

"Eh?kenapa L-lia san?"

"Minum teh bareng yuk!"

"E-eh? Nggak usah kok, Lia san"

"heeeee? Ayolah!"

"…..(Bagaimana ini… apa yang harus kulakukan…. Gw lagi nggak kepingin minum karna mual mendengar percakapan Mary dan Ali….. tapi jika aku menolak, apa yang terjadi….)"

"Mo chan?"

"y-yah, jika kau memaksa… ha ha ha ha ha…ha….ha…ha…"

"Okelah kalau begitu~"

Jadi, mereka pun meminum teh bersama.

"Eto…. Lia san…."

"hmmm? Ada apa Mo chan~?"

"hmm…. Janjilah padaku dulu jangan marah kalau kutanya ini…"

"Hmmm? Tergantung kalau perkataanmu aneh-aneh atau tidak~"

"Eto…. Apa kalian kakak beradik mempunyai kekuatan juga seperti kita ini gitu…"

Perkataan Momo membuat semuanya terdiam. Bahkan Kido pun kaget dan arwahnya(?) kembali ke tubuhnya kembali. Konoha juga terdiam karna….. negimanya gosong **#dibakar Konoha. **

"…? Oh! Betul juga! Itulah alasannya kita kembali disini! Kenapa kita bisa lupa~?"

"Eh?"

"Thanks ya Momo~ kau mengasih ingatkan kami~"

"E-eh? Ah nggak apa-apa…"

Ali pun berdiri dari sofa. Lalu Ali dan Lia mendekat.

"Jadi, ayo kita perkenalkan diri sekali lagi~"

"Sebenarnya sih malas, tapi ya sudahlah"

"….(MOMO KAU PENYELAMAT)"

"Namaku Ali Kushi. Yang sudah kalian tau, saya ini fujo. Dan kekuatanku adalah Nightmare eye. Nightmare eyeku bisa membuatmu melihhat bahkan merasakan apa mimpi yang sangat buruk bagimu"

" Namaku Lia Kushi desu~. Yang kalian sudah ketahui, saya suka shota boy dan melihat laki-laki crossdresing~. Dan kekuatanku adalah Copying eye~. Copying eyeku bisa meniru semua kekuatan didunia ini~ tapi meskipun nggak terlalu sempurna"

Perkenalan mereka membuat mekakushi dan gugup kara kekuatan mereka kece-kece(?).

"J-jadi, alasan kalian bisa masuk tanpa saya lihat…"

"Betul sekali~ saya ingin coba-coba mengcopy kekuatanmu! Dan ternyata berhasil!"

"tetapi itu berarti kau masuk tanpa pegetahuannya kita… itu kan berarti maling(?)"

"Eh~? Apa yang kau bilang, kita sudahh bilang "maaf menggangu" sebelum kita masuk ok. Kau pun juga mengangguk"

Kido pun jadi ingat. Sebelum dia menutup pintu, dia mendengar suara itu. Dan dengan rifleks(?) dia mengangguk karna kebiasaan. Lalu dia pun menutup pintu. Itu pun membuat kido sweatdrops

"….."

"Eh? Kido san?"

"… Tapi tidk diduga, mereka mempunyai kekuatan seperti kita juga "

"kalau dipikir-pikir, bagaimana cara kerjanya kekuatanmu, Ali san?"

"hmmm? Gampang saja. Orang yang meelihat mataku pada saat aku memakai kekuatanku, akan melihat mimpi buruknya sendiri."

"oh, kayaknya menarik"

"tapi…."

"hmm? Kok ada tapinya(?)"

"Semua orang lebih banyak menjuluki "siksaan neraka" daripada "mimpi buruk""

Ali mengatakan itu dengan senyum sinis. Itu membuat semua keluarga(?) mekakusi dan tambah sweatdrops

"ah! Aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau kita melihat kekuatannya one san~?"

"hmmm…. Ide yang bagus juga, Lia"

"Sekarang, siapa yang mau coba?"

"hmm… bagaimana kalau yang memakai baju merah itu. Saya memarahinya tadi"

"Oh~ ide yang bagus~"

Shintarou pun kaget karna dia merasa kalau ada masalah yang harus dia hadapi. Dan ternyata benar

"E-EH?! GW NGGAK MAU JADI KELINCI PERCOBAAN!"

"Shintarou san…"

"Berrjuanglah, kau akan kuampuni kali ini"

"Kamu akan kami doakan"

"Onii san, semoga perjalananmu nggak macet-macet nanti(?)"

"Shintarou, I salute you"

"….. NGGAK MAU!"

Shintarou pun dengan berat rasa, akhirnya bersedia(?) untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan.

" Nah, kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai"

"…..baik…"

Dan waktu Ali memakai kekuatannya kepada Shintarou, Shintarou dengan kaget langsung berteriak dan guling(?) di lantai.

"O-Onii san! Ada apa?! Kamu kena santet?!"

"Shintarou san! Kamu kenapa?! Apa separah gitu?!"

"…..Mary takut…"

"J-Jangan liat Mary!"

" Woah, shintarou san kenapa guling-guling di lantai? Mau menjadi negima ya?"

"KONOhA! PLIS DEH! JANGAN PIKIRKAN NEGIMA SAAT INI! LIAT NIH ADA ORANG KENA SANTET"

"WHAT?! SHINTAROU SAN KERASKUAN HANTU NEGIMA?!"

Semua orang menjadi panik karna Shintarou teriak-teriak sambil guling-guling dilantai.

"KYAAAAA! JANGAN PERGI! JANGAN PRGI!1 :"?l:"}{+{_+)(*(! GYAAAAA!"

"Onee san, kekuatanmu kece seperti biasanya"

"Hmph, tentu saja."

Apakah yang dilihat shintarou? Apa mimpi buruknya? Atau yang lebih tepatnya, apa siksaan nerakanya sambil membuat semua anggota Mekakushi dan merinding?

**Ene:pertanyaan itu semua akan terjaab di chapter yang selanjutnya! Nyahahahaha penasaran kan :3**

**Me: dan saya sudah kembali seperti semula1 meski tadinya saya tadi dibakar dan ditampar pake pisau…**

**Ene: ah sei chan! Okaeri!**

**Me: tadaima~ **

**Ene: silahkan berikan salam perpisahan!**

**Me: BAI EPERIWAN! HAV A GUD DAI! **

**Ene: ….. Sei chan, jangan gila disini**

**Me: Ok, sorry tadi kesalahan teknis ._.**

**Ene: lakukan yang baik dong**

**Me: bye everyone! Sampai jumpa di chapter yang baru lagi! Dan ingat! Tanpa review nggak aka nada chapter baru! Sekian!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Yay! Banzai! Nyahahaha~! GYAHAHAHA! HUAHAHAHA!#ditampar pakai cecak**

**Gomen ._. karna kegirangan jadi gw lupa harus menyembunyikan kegilaan(?) gw**

**Ene: cepat lanjut sana! Para pembaca menunggu~**

**Me: oh, hai~**

"**~FLASHBACK~"**

Semua orang menjadi panik karna Shintarou teriak-teriak sambil guling-guling dilantai.

"KYAAAAA! JANGAN PERGI! JANGAN PRGI!1 :"?l:"}{+{_+)(*(! GYAAAAA!"

"Onee san, kekuatanmu kece seperti biasanya"

"Hmph, tentu saja."

Apakah yang dilihat shintarou? Apa mimpi buruknya? Atau yang lebih tepatnya, apa siksaan nerakanya sambil membuat semua anggota Mekakushi dan merinding?

"**~END OF A FLASHBACK~"**

"KYAAAA! JANGAN! PLIZ JANGAN! JANGAN! ;'/.,[]\=-./[-'-9'[/=!"

"ONII SAN! KEMBALI LAH!"

"Kudoakan keselamatan anda…"

"PANGGIL DUKUN!"

"SHINTAROU SAN GW MAU IKUT-IKUT GULING-GULING JUGA!"

"KONOHA! INI SERIUS!"

"MARY! JANGAN LIAT!"

"….*merinding*"

"Haha, ternyata lebih seru kalau kau memakai kekuatanmu, Onee san~"

"hmph, tentu saja"

"OY ALI! BAGAIMANA CARA KASIH KEMBLALI SEPERTI SEMULA?!"

"Gampang saja"

"BAGAIMANA?!"

"Tsk… membosankan"

Lalu, Ali pun mendekati Shintarou yang guling(?) itu. Dan dia menghentikan shintarou guling-guling dengan kakinya. Habis itu, Ali mendekatkan mukanya dengan mukanya Shintarou. Itu membuat semua member mekakushi dan kaget karna merekaa seperti mau….."Berciuman". Mendekat dan lebih mendekat lagi, dan akhirnya…...

.

.

.

Ali menampar pipi Shintarou berkali-kali dan yang terakhir meninju perutnya. Itu membuat Shintarou menjadi pingsan dan tidak bersuara lagi. Dan itu membuat semua member mekakushi dan sweatdrops dan mengaku kalau Shintarou adalah seroang pahlawan(?) berjasa di grup itu, meskipun dia aneh.

Dan setelah 5 menit, Shintarou pun sadar, tapi dengan teriakan.

"GYAAA!"

"Oy, Shintarou. Kau sudah didunia nyata"

"eh?"

"O-Oni san… kau nggak kerasukan lagi…."

"Shintarou, kau pahlawan sejati"

"We salute you"

"Btw, Shintarou san apa yang kau lihat pada saat onee san membuatmu kesurupan(?)"

Pertanyaan Lia masuk akal. Semua orang menjadi sangat ingin tau dengan apa yang dilihat Shintarou.

"E-eh? Ah nggak ada…."

"Hmmm! Onii san berbohong!"

"khukhukhu, tenang saja semuanya"

Ali pun langsung berbicara.

"Kekuatanku memang nightmare eye, tapi saya juga mempunyai 1 kemampuan lain"

"apa itu?"

"Melihat apa yang dilihat sang korban tentang mimpi buruknya dan bahkan membuatnya menjadi bisa dilihat orang lain"

"WOAH!"

"SUGOI!"

"Kau hebat sekali, Ali!"

"….."

Selagi mereka bahagia, Shintarou sendiri yang merinding.

"Nah, ayo kita lihat apa yang dilihat Shintarou"

Ali dengan santainya langsung mengeluarkan layar besar(?) di tembok melalui tangannya

_**DI LAYARNYA:**_

"What dimana aku?"

Shintarou dengan melongo langsung berpaling ke kiri-kanan. Tiba-tiba dia kaget karna melihat ada coca cola raksasa. Coca cola raksasa itu tumbuh kaki dan tangan(?).

"TANDA TANGANI SURAT INI! KITA CERAI!"

"WHAT?! WHY?"

"HMPH, KAU SELINGKUH!"

"SAMA SIAPA OY!"

"Sama computer sana!"

Tiba-tiba, dia melihat computer yang tumbh kaki dan kanan juga berdiri

"SHINTAROU! JELASKAN KENAPA KAU SELINGKUH!"

"WHAT?!"

"Ayo computer, kita tinggalkan saja si penyelingkuh disana"

"Ayo"

"TIDAK! NO! WHY?! JANGAN PERGI! JANGAN!"

Lalu, mereka pun pergi. Habis itu, muncul Takane.

"HAHAHAHA! BERLUTUTLAH PADAKU! SAYA MENANG PERMAINAN FLAPPY BIRD(?)!"

"WHAT?!"

"KAU SUDAH BILANG KAN, YANG KALAH ITU HARUS MEMATUHI SANG PEMENANG"

Habis itu, muncul lagi Haruka

"Shintarou san, ternyata kau selingkuh sama Takane…"

"BUKAN! INI BUKAN YANG SEPERTI KAU LIAT?!"

" Padahal dulu aku mempercayaimu… saya sangatlah bodoh telah mempercayaimu. Kau bukan temanku lagi. Bye, Adios, Shintarou"

"NOOOO! JANGAN?!"

"AYO SHINTAROU, CIUM KAKIKU!"

"TIDAK!"

Tiba-tiba, muncul lagi Ayano.

"SHINTAROU! AYO LOMPAT DARI TEBING(?) SAMA-SAMA!"

"THE HELL?! WHY MUST I DO THAT(sok bahasa inggris)"

"KALAU GITU AKU AKAN MELOMPAT SENDIRI!"

"TIDAAK! PLIZZ JANGAN!PLIZZ!"

Lalu, Ayano langsung lompat(?) dari tebing. Sedangkan Shintarou berteriak "TIDAAAAAK" di tebing itu. Habis itu, Shintarou melihat ada yang manjat tebing itu.

"Shintarou san…."

Ternyata…. Itu Ayano yang udah jadi hantu!

"kYAAAA!(teriak cwe#ditendang shintarou di tebing)"

"Ada yang saya hampir lupa bilang…."

"E-eh?n-n-nani?"

"Gw dapat 100 di ulangan matematika~"

"TIDDDAAAAAAAAK?!"

Habis itu, terlihatlah computer dan coca cola menampar shintarou berkali-kali. Dan, Takane dan Haruka meninju perut Shintarou secara bersamaan. Setelah itu, Shintarou pun pingsan

_**End of a Film(?)**_

Semua orang langsung menatapi Shintarou dengan tatapan sinis.

"A-apa?"

"Onii san… ternyata…."

"Kutarik kembali kata-kataku tentang kebaikanmu"

"WHAT?! KENAPA?! ITU SIKSAAN NERAKA!"

"….. freak…"

"Hmm… jadi kesimpulannya adalah, Shintarou selingkuh sama Takane, cocacola, dan computer, habis itu Takane memperbudak Shintarou. Haruka salah sangka dan meninggalkan Shintarou. Ayano langsung nggak tau kenapa pingin(?) loncat dari tebing bersama Shintarou. Karna shintarou menolak, dia lompat(?) sendiri. Lalu, habis itu dia berkata kalau dia mendapatkan nilai seratus di ulangan matematika. Oh naruhodo naruhoddo….."

"Kau mulai pintar, Lia"

"Ah, arigato~saya tau kok sebenarnya kau iri karna saya waktu itu nggak mengulang apa-apa sedangkan kau mengulang berberapa mata pelajaran~"

"#jleb…. Dari mana kau tau…."

"Seto punya kekuatan~ saya mencba mengcopynya~"

"Ayano nee…."

"Shintarou san…"

"Kali ini saja, boleh saya membunuhmu?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK! MESKI ITU 1 KALI SAJA, TAPI NYAWAKU NANTI MELAYANG!"

"Tsk…"

"Yah, saatnya makan negima~"

"… negimamu ada di kulkas"

"Saatnya mengasah pisau lagi"

"Danchou san… saat ini, boleh aku ikut?"

"Boleh"

"Mary chan~ ayo bicara tentang junjou romantica~"

"Ayo~"

"Shintarou san~"

"Hnng? Ada apa Lia"

"Ternyata kau lebi menjijikan dari yang kukira ya?! Kau seharusnya mati saja~"

"WHAT?!"

"Kau seperti kecoa yang terbang~ banyak orang yang jengkel ku dan akhirnya mereka membunuhmu, kan~?"

"#jleb …"

"Lia san… bicaramu menusuk hati….."

"hmmm? Saya salah apa?"

"Biarkan saya sendirian disini…."

Shintarou pun mojok.

"Ah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan kekuatannya Ali onee san lagi! Di Hibiya~"

"WHAT?! OGAH"

"Ayolah~"

"hmm… ide bagus yang kau punya, Lia"

"Tee hee~ Semuanya, kalian setuju atau tidak~"

*semua orang nggak menjawab*

"Kalau kalian tidak setuju~… aku nggak tau apa yang terjadi dengan grrup ini lho"( suara tiba-tiba jadi menegerikan)"

"SETUJU!"

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Sekarang, ayo mulai~"

Jadi, Hibiya pun dipaksa. Hibiya pun terpaksa dijadikan kelinci percobaan lagi

"Hibiya, kau pahlawan…"

"….diam…."

Setelah Ali memakai kekuatannya pada Hibiya, Hibiya pun langsung berteriak dan mukul kepala di tembok dan puter-puter. Habis itu hibiya pun guling-guling(?) juga.

"KYAAAA! JANGAN! JANGAN! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?! NOOO!TELINGAKU NGGAK TAHAN! './.,;-]/.9276.''''.-.[-.[-251719!"

Jadi, apakah yang diliat Hibiya?

**Yosh! Chapter 7 selesai! Dan besok, adalah hari special desu! Kita akan meengadakan, Tanya jawab! Simple aja, post pertanyaan kalian di review, dan nanti saya akan jawab lewat fanfiction! Maaf saya melakukan hal ini juga untuk memikirkan fanficku. Jika kalian mau, kalian juga bisa kasih ide~. Dan juga~semua review biar dari awal maupun akhir, akan kujawab! Dan kuusahakan, besok juga ada chapter 8…**

**Ene: wah, seru tuh!**

**Me: kau ngebantu y?!**

**Ene: ok!**

**Me: kutunggu reviewnya! Batas sampai jam 1 siang besok!**


	8. EXTRA

Nah, jadi mari kita mulai~

Sekali lagi, jika kalian nggak mau baca ini dan mengira ini nggak ada gunanya, kalian nggak usah baca kok :3 karna nggak bersangkutan dengan cerita

Ene: baik! Ayo langsung dengan yang pertama!

Me: ok!

Ene: review pertama, yang bernama lucy 3427, mengatakan:

**ceritanya bagus,seiran-san  
>terus berjuang<br>p.s. aku menantikan chapter barunya**

Me: hmm…. Aku bangga nak#plak karna kau berkata begittu. Tetapi saying juga nak, aku kehabisan ide :') mohon dimaklumi otak Sei chan yang sangat buruk dan full of gaje ini :'3

Ene: Bersyukurlah kau mempunyai fans

Me: iya….

Ene: sekarang, yang kedua! Orang yang bernama Nono Asakura mengatakan:  
><strong>Wowo..bagus ceritanya!*nari2pakegayung #Jduakk *dilemparsepatusamaemak<br>Sugoii!semoga ceritanya semakin hidup! #dilindesmobil  
>Semoga chapter selanjutnya dikirim besok! #emangnyasuratapa<strong>

Me: makasih atas suratnya! #what gw mau ikutan nari pake gayung dong #dilempar gayung sama emak. Silahkan menunggu nanti chapter selanjutnya yah

Ene: Oi, bukan saatnya nari gayung disini

Me: oy iya, lupa

Ene: sekarang, yang ketiga, orang yang bernama Aliyss mengatakan:  
><strong>Ok, fanfic ini lebih bagus daripada di fanfic pertama. Bagus ! Peningkatan sudah ada !<strong>

Me: ok! Makasih! Ada peningkatan? YESS XD #lempar gayung

Random people: oy! Siapa yang lempar gayung hah?!

Me: … ok gw harus kabur…. EEEEMAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK! #teriak sambil kabur(?)

Ene: dan sekarang… kita harus menskip adengan ini.

**SKIP TIME**

Me: huh….. capek…..

Ene: tentu saja kan? Orang yang kau lempari itu pernah menjuarai olimpiiade lari marathon(?)

Me: pantas aja… tapi gw berhasil kabur XD

Ene: sekarang, masuk yang keempat. Hmmm.. orangnya orang yang ngajar lu trik santet pake gayung(?) Sei chan

Me: what?! Siapa siapa?!

Ene: Nono Asakura

Me: apa? Apa yang dia bilang?!

Ene: yang dia bilang:  
><strong>APAAAAA?FICNYA INI HRS DILANJUTIN POKOKNYA BSKK!GAMAU TAUUU!*nariksei-chanketongsampah(?) #dibuangkejurangsamaseichan<br>FICNYA INI BAGUS BANGET SUMPAHH!CEPET DILANJUTIN YAA!**  
><strong>NO LATE INTINYAA!*tobatpakecapsmulu(?) (Nono:apanya tobat?)<strong>

Me: …. Glek…..

Ene: ap? Cepat jawab sana, Sei chan~

Me: maafkan saya sekarang tapi….. gw….. GAK PUNYA IDE LAGI! Otak gw geer mikir terus! Apalagi tadi habis ulangan #jangan curhat oy . Otak gw sudah stress - ... SEKALI LAGI GOMENNASAI!

Ene: huusss nggak usah berteriak juga kaleeee

Me: *nangis(?)*

Ene: hmmm… sekarang ayo kita pindah yang kelima. Hmmm… orangnya udah kau kenal

Me: oh, siapa?

Ene: Aliyss. Dia berkata:  
><strong>Bikin sequelnya! SEQUEL! Ceritanya trouble sisters datang lagi XD<strong>

Me: …eto….

Ene: what?! Cepat jawab! Kita sudah kehabisan waktu!

Me: Sequel itu apa?

Ene: #GUBRAK

Me: eh?

Ene: Sequel itu bisa diibaratkan dengan "cerita samping" gitu

Me: oooooh, begitu…. Saya akan melanjutkan fanficku jika ideku sudah terisi kembali. Ideku kritis karna tadi gw ulangan

Ene: Sei chan, jangan curhat

Me: hmmm….. bolehkah saya curhat disini?

Ene: nggak

Me: ok…. Sekarang lanjutkan, Ene

Ene: baik, hmmm…. Dari penggemar beratmu(?)

Me: WHAT?! SIAPA ?! Nono Asakura?!

Ene: betul.

Me: APA YANG DIA KATAKAN!

Ene: yang dia katakan:  
><strong>Anjirrr!Bagus bangeeettttt!<br>Semoga chap berikutnya semakin lucu yaaa!  
>Nono:Lu kapan lanjutin ficnya?ud sebulan nih!<br>Asa-chan:Males ah..ripiuwnya(?)gk nambah,mending gausah!  
>Nono:tapi yg fic shintaro crazy timenya apa kabarnya nohh?<br>Asa-chan:Bener jugaa!Pokoknya sekarang mesti gue lanjutin,tapi gue gk janji lho!**

Me: LANJUTIN SHINTAROU CRAZY TIMENYA DONG! SAYA PENGGEMARNYA ITU FANFIC!

Ene: jangan teriak-teriak. Kantor polisi ada disebelah(?)

Me: oh… ok… :x

Ene: langsung saja yang selanjutnya. Woah, orang baru!

Me: siapa?!

Ene: orang yang bernama Ryuuna Hideyoshi, berkata:  
><strong>Kacau banget sumpah di Markas Mekakushi-Dan.. XD<br>Ada Chapter 5-nya? Aku tunggu kelanjutannya, oke! :3**

Me: memang kacau, namanya juga kedatangan trouble sister =w=)/ "penganggu bersaudara" gitu. Chapter 5nya udh rilis :3 dan sekarang lagi nunggu chapter 8 diotakku :3

Ene: woah, kau beruntunng mempunyai banyak fans(?)

Me: what? Saya nggak punya banyak kipas kok

Ene: BUKAAAN! FANS! F-A-N-S!

Me: kipas?

Ene: penggemar!

Me: oh! Betul juga!

Ene: sekarang ayo lanjutkan lagi

Me: hai~

Ene: sekarang, orang yang bernama lucy3427

Me: tunggu, dia kan sudah pernah review…. DIA JADI PENGGEMAR SETIAKU Y?!

Ene: bisa jadi

Me: T^T …. Apa yang dia katakana

Ene:yang dia katakan:  
><strong>sei-chan,entah kenapa aku mau ke toilet terus setiap kali baca fanficmu,tetapi ceritanya bagus(?) dan aku menikmatinya(!?)<br>ganbatte nee**

Me:….

Ene: wow…

Me: sy nggak tau ini ejekan atau pujian :'3

Ene: tapi dia memberimu semangat. Jdi kayaknya dia memujimu

Me: oh :'3 arigatou telah memberku semangat

Ene: ayo, sekarang lanjutkan

Me: OK! BERING IT ON!

Ene: hmm….namanya Aliyss

Me: PENGGEMARKU!

Ene: huss. Sekarang dia berkata:  
><strong>SAYA CINTA SAMA ALI ! *gue bukan yuri*<strong>

Me: ….

Ene: kita sudah mau kehabisan waktu! Cepat bilang tanggapanmu!

Me: ada 3 perkiraan dia bilang kalau dia suka Ali.1, karna dia itu fujo, dan yang ke2, dia memang yuri. Atau yang ketiga, dia laki-laki…(gw nga ngerti laki-laki bisa baca ini juga y?)

Ene: lagi-lagi mikirin yang nggak penting lagi, Sei chan

Me: what? Saya salah apa?

Ene: yah, langsung saja masuk ke selanjutnya. Selanjutnya….

Me: what? Cepat bilang

Ene: Nono Asakura….

Me: yey! Yipeee! Sensei!

Ene: dia berkata:  
><strong>Huahahahahhaha!*nari2pakegayung #dilemparcecak(?)<br>ANJIRRR SHIN AKHIRNYA MENGAKUI KALO COCA COLA ITU ISTRINYAAA!*dipenggalshin #dibuangkegot(?)  
>Dan saya tidak tahu kalau Fic ini sepenuhnya YAOI #huss<br>Pdhl SAYA tdk suka YAOI*bunuhdiri(?)  
>Tapi tak apa...yg penting tiap hari FICNYA hrs DIBIKIN OKEEH?*bawa2piso(?)<br>DAN JANGAN LUPA HUMORNYA DITAMBAH SETIAP HARIIIII!KALO BISA SAMPAI 20 CHAPTERR*disantetseichan(?) #dibunuh**

Me: WHAT?!YAOI?! APA YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN YAOI?! GW NGGAK SUKA YAOI!#lari-lari di tebing #tebingnya roboh

Ene: mungkin maksudnya Sei chan adalah dia juga nggak suka yaoi, tapi karna dia nggak puny aide yang lain, terpaksa dia menggunakan nasehat kakaknya. Kakaknya itu fujo juga. Tapi, dia akan usahakan kalau dia akan mengurangi apa yang dibilang oleh kakaknya

Me: GW BUKAN FUJOOOOOO!

Ene: Sei chan, mau lanjut atau nggak nih? Sudah mulai jengkel nih

Me: ah, ok. Gomen

Ene: Orang ini bernama Aliyss….

Me: Penggemar!

Ene: dia berkata:  
><strong>Seperti kataku ! Ali is the best ! Hidup Ali ! Hidup Ali ! HIDUP ALI ! *ditampar*<br>CEPAT BIKIN LANJUTANNYA !**

Me: …. Yap kayaknya dia yuri atau fujo.

Ene: atau judanshi

Me: ….

Ene: …..

Me: ayo lanjut….

Ene: iya…. Sekarang…. Aliyss lagi….

Me: apa yang dia bilang

Ene: yang dia bilang:  
><strong>Keren bangettttt ! LANJUT ! LANJUT ! LANJUT !<br>OK ! pertanyaan gue : Hibiya lihat apa sih ? dan Shintarou apa yang terjadi sama kau ketika kau harus ciuman dengan cowok karena hukuman Ali ?  
>Kata penutup : CEPAT UPDATE !<strong>

Me: Jawabannya adalah: nunggulah di chapter selanjutnya. Biar tambah kepo :3~ #plak.

Ene: kalau pertanyaan lain?

Me: kalau begitu, kita panggil orangnya aja ya~

Ene: ok, yang cepet y

Shintarou: OY?! SIAPA YANG NARIK SAYA?!

Me: Seiran~

Shintarou: KENAPA KAU TARIK SAYA WAKTU KEADAAN DARURAT BEGINI?!

Me: karna penggemar memanggil~

Ene: what? Keadaan darurat? Apa itu?

Me: ah, tadi pada saat Shintarou mau siap-siap kee wc buat boker(?), kutarik dia langsung~

Ene:….

Shintarou: ya sudahlah. Yang penting harus cepat

Me: ok! pertanyaannya adalah: **Shintarou apa yang terjadi sama kau ketika kau harus ciuman dengan cowok karena hukuman Ali ?**

Shintarou: ….

Ene: cepat jawab, master~

Shintarou: siksaan neraka…. Kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, gw pasti udah jadi mayat.

Me: tapi alasan kau bilang "saya nggak akan nikah" berkali-kali itu kenapa?

Shintarou: gw disuruh crosdressing pake baju maid, cosplay, dan yang terakhir baju pengantin…

Ene: jadi apa perintah Ali?

Shintarou: mengarang sebuah cerita yaoi…. Yang jelek harus ulang sampai cukup bagus….

Me: I salute you bro

Shintarou: boleh saya pergi sekarang….?

Ene: kau bebas sekarang master….

Me: ok! Yang selanjutnya!

Ene: orangnya namanya Nono Asakura

Me: YAY!

Ene: yang dia bilang:  
><strong>ASYEIIKKK YEEEII!*nari2diatasawan #dilemparpakebom<br>(Nono:orgil emang #Dorr)SEICHAN BAIK BANGET MAU LANJUTIN NI FICCCC!*capsjebol(?) BIKIN SAMPE 20 CHAPTER YAAA!ANE SENENG BBANGETTT!FICNYA ACIK(?),SERU,KECE,MAKNYOS,HAPPINESS(?)!**

Me: maaf, tapi, gw memang kepingin juga sampai chapter 20, tapi masalahnya saya nggak punya banyak waktu dan juga tidak puny aide sampai sekarang :'(. Tapi, akan sy usahakan, tapi saya nggak akan janji lho…..

Ene: oy, dia berikan dukungan. Semangat dong

Me: THANKS BUAT DUKUNGANNYA!

Ene: yosh, yang terakhir

Me: yaps!

Ene: hmmm… namanya lucy347

Me: termasuk penggemarku!

Ene: dia berkata:  
><strong>hello sei chan,your fanfic is so good,i'm waiting for the next chapter<strong>

Me: …..*Speechless*

Ene: sok bahasa inggris atau apa nieh?

Me: ok, thank you thankyou for your support to me, and I will make my self feel comfortable and start making chapter 8 right now

Ene: wow, kau pintar inggris juga ternyata

Me: iya dong

Ene: ya sudah, nggak ada review lagi

Me; dan maaf ya, karna sebenarnya tadi mengalami pengunduran jam scara tiba-tiba karna ada urusan sekolah

Ene: sekarang, bye~ mengharapkan chapter selanjutnya~

Me: dan buat pengumuman, Ene masuk di chapter 8~

Ene: what?!

Me: jangan protes. Tadi sy dipm(?) ditanya kapan Ene masuk di fanfiction. Ini buat pembaca juga

Ene: ….ok…..


	9. Chapter 8

**Sekarang, chapter 8! Yay! Banzai!**

**Ene: tadi lumayan seru, kan~**

**Me: iya, dan ingat, kau masuk di chapter ini~**

**Ene: baik….**

**~FLASHBACK~**

Setelah Ali memakai kekuatannya pada Hibiya, Hibiya pun langsung berteriak dan mukul kepala di tembok dan puter-puter. Habis itu hibiya pun guling-guling(?) juga.

"KYAAAA! JANGAN! JANGAN! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?! NOOO!TELINGAKU NGGAK TAHAN! './.,;-]/.9276.''''.-.[-.[-251719!"

Jadi, apakah yang diliat Hibiya?

**END OF A FLASHBACK**

"…"

"Kasian Hibiya…. Dia kena santet…"

"Dia kesurupan…."

"Oy, Ali, sudah 5 menit nih, cept kembalikan Hibiya seperti semula"

"Hmmm? Ah kau aja, saya lagi malas"

"EHH?!"

"Kan kau ssuddah liat, sisa menampar saja dan memukul perut"

"KITA SEMUA NGGAK TEGA TAU?!"

"Yah, lakukan saja sesuatu yang bia membuat kesadaran orang menghilang dan dalam arti lain"Pingsan""

"MANA BISA?!"

"KITA NGGAK TEGA!"

"ANAK KECIL KOK UDAH HARUS DITINJU?!"

"HUWEEEE!"

"a-ano~"

Selagi mereka bertengkar, Lia langsung ingin mengatakan seuatu

"Kenapa Lia?"

"eto, saya sangat ingin mencoba…."

"mencoba apa?"

"mencoba…."

"oy, cepat bilang"

"mencoba membanting hibiya ke tanah dan melakukan "german suplex" kepada dia…"

"G-GERMAN SUPLEX?!"

"Y-YANG MENJADIKAN KAKI DIATAS DAN KEPALA DIBAWAH GITU?!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY BRO?!"

"Hm… bagus juga idemu Lia. Saya juga sudah lama nggak melihat ataraksi german suplex itu"

(Untuk lebih mengetahui apa itu german suplex, Tanya di om gugel, ok?)

"tAPI NANTI HIBIYA KASIAN!"

"Mana lebih kasian? Teriak abal-abalan terus menerus atau di german suplex 1 kali dan nggak teriak nggak karuan lagi?"

"….."

Semua anggota mekakushi dan langsung sweatdrops.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menggunakan itu sama hibiya…"

"Hibiya itu kasian ya…"

"sangat kasian…."

"Yosh! Aku mulai!"

Dimulai dari, Lia menendang hibiya. Habis itu dia menampar Hibiya dengan sangat keras( suaranya terdengar sampai tetangga sebelah). Habis itu, dengan perlahan, dia memeluk Hibiya dari belakang, dan….. JDER! Hibiya berhasil ditaklukkan. Sejak itulah, Hibiya dijuluki dengan "pahlawan shota cilik"

Setelah 5 menit kemudian

"W-wha?! KYAAA!"

"Hibiya san, kau sudah kembali kok!"

"Eh?"

"HIBIYA!"

"Hibiya… aku sangat menghargai jasamu itu"

"What?"

"Hibiya san, hiyori pasti bangga kepadamu nak"

"Pliz… jangan bicara tentang hiyori lagi"

"?"

"what? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia….."

"Ini, sebagai perjuanganmu, Hibiya san"

Konoha langsung menaruh negima di mulut Hibiya.

"seharusnya kau bersyukur. Itu negimaku yang terakhir…."

"Konoha….san"

"iya, yang terakhirnya emang betul, tapi itu negima abis terjatuh di got"

"…..apa itu betul?"

"iya"

"HOEK!" *muntah 10 ember*

"Hibiya san, nggak apa-apa?"

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita lihat mimpi buruknya Hibiya~"

"Yah, untuk kau tau saja, saya nggak cukup tertarik"

"…..(TSUNDERE KAH?!)"

Semua orang kaget meelihat Ali yang tiba-tiba blushing dan mengatakan hal itu. Ternyata… Ali terdeteksi TSUNDERE! *ikut-ikutan heboh* #dilempar kecoak

"Ternyata…. Ali…."

"hmmm? Kau berkata sesuatu?"

"Nga…nga ada apa-apa…"

"hmmm? Jika kau berkata kalau onee san itu tsu…."

"Lia! Tutup mulutmu! Ada lalat!"

"Oh!"

Lia pun langsung menutup mulutnya

"Yah, kalau begitu, ayo mulai"

"OK"

_**FILM**_

"What dimana aku?"

"Hibiya san…"

Langsung Hiyori muncul disampingnya Hibiya

"W-what?! Hiyori san kau masih…"

#PLAK

Hibiya tiba-tiba ditampar

"B-buat apa it…"

"KITA PUTUZZZ!"

"WHAT?!KENAPA?!"

"SEJAK DULU GW ENGGAK SUKA AMA ELO TAU! ELO KIRA GW SUKA AMA KAU? IYUH CAPE DEH"

"(JANC*K! HIYORI JADI ALAY!)Err, hiyori san? Apa yang kau katak…"

"ELO TULI ATO APA SEH! GW UDAH BILANG KHAN, KITA PUTUZZ!"

"KENAPA?! JANGANN! PLIZ JANGAN! TELINGA GW SAKIT DENGERIN KATAMU! JANGAN ALAY!"

"WHAT? IYUH DEH NGGAK SELEVEL SAMA ELO!"

"TELINGA GW!"

"Mendingan gw sama orang berjaket merah disana"

"WHAT?! SHINTAROU?! MENGAPA?!"

"Dia jauh lebih kwece dari kau gitu lho, nggak seleveh deh, kau ama dia"

Lalu, Hiyori pun pergi meninggalkan Hibiya dan pergi bersama Shintarou. Sedangkan shintarou senyum mengejek sama Shintarou.

"TIDDDAAAAAAAK! NOOOOOO!"

Tiba-tiba, datanglah kucing hitam(?) yang berdiri dan agak besar.

"Yayank Hibiya~ nanti kita pergi kemana~?"

"WHAT?! KUCING ITEM! GYAAAA!"

"Kok teriak-teriak ih Hibiya"

"JANC*K UCING ALAY ITEM LAGI!"

"Ah~ Hibiya jaat ah~"

"KYAAAA! MENJAUH DARIKU!"

Tiba-tiba truk datang

"Hibiya chuan~ pergi jalan-jalan yuk~"

"WHAT?! ORANG YANG HAMPIR MEMUNUHKU MENGAJAKKU JALAN-JALAN?! NO WAY! TERLEBIH LAGI LO ALAY!"

"Idih, Hibiya nakal~"

"GYAAA!"

Tiba-tiba datang hantu lagi

"Hibiya~ makan di pizza hut(?) yuk~"

"TIDAAAAAAK! HENTIKAN INI!"

Lalu, tertampaklah Hiyori menendang dan menampar Hibiya, sedangkan shintarou melakukan german suplex ke Hibiya.

_**End of a film**_

"Hibiya san…."

"wajar saja kau nggak suka orang alay…tapi…."

"Pikiranmu sangat aneh, Hibiya san"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri…"

"Hibiya san, kau sangat aneh"

"SAYA NGGAK MAU MENENGAR ITU KEPADA ORANG YAN KERJANYA MAKAN NEGIMA"

"yahooo~"

Ene pun muncul di hpnya shintarou

"OY ENE! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kenapa lama sekali hah?!"

"Tee hee~ master, sebenarnya…. Saya nggak kepengeen masuk disini karna situasi sangat menenganggkan sekarang tetapi karna dipaksa yah…. Nggak ada pilihan lain selain menghadapi kenyataan aja…."

"Ene chan…. Kau curang…"

"gw kan harus menjaga Sei chan agar dia nggak gila(?)"

"tsk…"

"Oh ya, sebenarnya saya sudah rekam semuannya~"

"WHAT?!"

"Saya juga sudah rekam punyamu kok, master~"

"WHAT?!"

"Teheee~"

"Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah Hibiya diputusin sama Hiyori yang tiba-tiba jadi alay… Dan langsung datang kucing hitam yang berdiri dan ngajak Hibiya kencan. Sialnya itu kucing juga alay. Lalu, datang lagi truk yang alay juga mengajak Hibiya kencan. Sialnya, hantu pun jadi alay dan datang ke Hibiya lagi dan ngajak kencan juga"

"Hmm hmm…. Lia, kau tambah pintar dalam menyimpulkan sesuatu"

"te hee~"

"Sepertinya semuanya lagi agak normal disini, jadi, yipeee!"

"Oy Ene, kau juga harus mengunjungi disini"

"Sei chan berpesan padaku: saya ngak bisa kabur sekarang karna dia menutup semua barang elektroniknya dengan cara nggak membayar listrik(?) untuk 1 hari… jadi saya terperangkap disini…."

"Haha, I pity you"

"NEGIMA GW MANA!"

"KAU SUDAH HABISKAN KONOHA"

"GW MAU LAGI!"

"KAU SUDAH MAKAN 50 TUSUK!"

"Eto, tadi gw habis bikin negima lagi kok~"

"YAY!"

"…..Lia san, jangan terlalu baik sama Konoha…"

"eh? Kenapa?"

"…nggak ada apa-apa…"

"negima~ negima~"

"…. Tingkah laku grup ini mulai gaje…"

"Oy ene, jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat"

"E-eh? Kenapa?"

"Kita akan menggunakan nightmare eye kepadamu tentu saja, ene chan~"

"WHAT? WHY? NOO!"

"Jangan protes"

"kali ini, gw setuju sm Shintarou"

"Gw juga"

"hmm~ kayaknya tambah seru deh"

"E-eh? Ah! Aku barusan ingat! Kau nggak bisa kan karna saya ini berada dalam hp…"

"Nggak apa-apa, nightmare eyeu bisa terpakai oleh semua orang, dan tidak bisa dipantulkan juga"

"…"

"Jaa~ sekarang! Ayo kita mulai~"

"T-T-TOLONG AKU!"

**Chapter 8 selesai! Fiwuh! Akhirnya ene nggak bisa kabur juga~ Sekarang memag menjadi agak leebih sepi yah tap nggak apa-apa! Ingat lagi ya! Tanpa review, gw nggak mau lajutin! Jadi ditunggu y?! sekaran, bye~~~~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Yahoo~ terima kasih atas reviewnya! Yay! Reviewnya sangat banyak! Padahal saya masih pemula disini! Nyahahahahahha~ hahahahahha~ nyah~ habisnya kegirangan sih~ jadi gila deh(?). Dan juga, Ene lagi disiksa disini. Khukhukhukhu…. Saatnya dia tersiksa… HAHHAHAHA! #Dilapor polisi. #diceramahi 1 jam**

**~SKIP TIME~**

**Yah, jadi, chapter 9, dimulai~**

**~!FLASHBACK!~**

"hmm~ kayaknya tambah seru deh"

"E-eh? Ah! Aku barusan ingat! Kau nggak bisa kan karna saya ini berada dalam hp…"

"Nggak apa-apa, nightmare eyeku bisa terpakai oleh semua orang, dan tidak bisa dipantulkan juga"

"…"

"Jaa~ sekarang! Ayo kita mulai~"

"T-T-TOLONG AKU!"

**~!END OF A FLASHBACK!~**

"NGGAK MAO! POKOKNYA NGGAK MAO!"

"AYolah Ene, anggaplah ini sebagai hukumanmu karna nga muncul-muncul disini"

"NGGAAA!"

"Ene chan~"

"Kenapa, Lia?"

"Jika kau nggak menerimanya, kau nggak akan bisa tau bagaimana nasibmu nanti~"

"LO BISA BUAT APA HAH?!"

"Sepertimu, saya sebenarnya sudah mengcopy kekuatanmu~ saya juga jadi bisa masuk disana~"

"Heh? A-aku nggak bisa mati kok….ahahahahaha…."

"Siapa bilang kau nggak mati, Ene chan~?"

"….*glek*…."

"Jadi~ sudah diputuskan~ Ene juga kan dikasih nightmare eye~"

"… oy Lia sebenarnya itu lebih sadis dari Ali atau apa?"

"Saya ngga tau dan saya nggak berusaha untuk tau juga…."

"Negima~ Negima~ yay~"

"Suram….."

"Jaa~ ayo kita mulai~"

"Ya tuhan kumohon ampuni aku…."

"Hmmmm? Kau berkata sesuatu?"

"nggak, nggak ada…."

Sementara itu, di Mekakushi dan…:

"Kasian Ene… padahal tadi saya Cuma bercanda…"

"Lia mengajarku lagi untuk jangan bercanda berlebihan. Karna bisa berubah jadi kenyataan…."

"Setuju…."

"Onii san, kok kamu senyum sambil nangis?"

"Iya, menjijikan tau…"

"Ene… maafkan saya yang tadinya Cuma bercanda. Semoga kau akan diterima di surga nanti dan kumohon jangan menghapus file-file yang saya susah payah download dan juga jangan send foto memalukanku itu….*bicara nggak jelas*"

"Err…. Shintarou san?"

"Shintarou yg malang.. dia membaca mantra buat ene karna merasa bersalah…"

"Jangan-jangan dia mau nyantet Lia dan Ali?"

"nggak mungkin. Sekalinya dia berani, Lia pasti sudah akan tau karna dia ssudah mengcopy kekuatannya Seto"

"Dan riwayat kita akan berakhir…"

Jadi, mereka pun menjuluki Ene dengan sebutan: "Si pahlawan yang nggak beruntung" itu

"Jadi~ Ayo mulai~"

"….."

"Ene, seharusnya kau beruntung karna saya dengan sukarela mengasih kekuatanku sama kau"

"OGAH! KAU BAHKAN YANG MENGIGINKANNYA BUKAN?!"

"Tsk… bagaimana dia bisa tau…"

"YANG GW KATAKAN ITU BENAR?!"

"Hai hai, jangan bertengkar~ sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan~"

"Hai!"

"…."

Jadi, Ali pun menggunakan kekuatannya pada Ene yang tampak sangat murung. Dan hasilnya, Ene pun jadi gila-gilaan(?) di hpnya shintarou. Dimulai dari Ene memasukan virus pada hpnya shintarou.

"HP GW!"

"Relakan hpmu saja, Shintarou san~"

"MANA BISA! DISANA ADA FOTO ISTRI(?) GW!"

"menjijikan"

"kecoa terbang"

"mati"

"...t-tapi…. Hp gw…."

"Cuma hp kok, nanti kalau hpmu rusak, sy beliin yang baru"

"….. bukan itu masalahnya….."

Lalu, tiba-tiba, Ene mulai mengirim-ngirim email yang ucapannya berantakan. Contoh: "'/.,[]-/,.-90*&^% #:!:". Bahkan Momo pun mendapatkan pesan itu.

"GUWAA! JANGAN KIRIM ITU!"

"Biar saja,itu Cuma di dunia maya"

"JUSTRU DI DUNIA MAYA MAKANYA GW NGGAK MAU ANCURIN!"

"Dasar hikineet yag menjijikan"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri…."

Lalu, ene pun mulai mendelete apliasi yang ada di handphonenya Shintarrou

"APLIKASI GW! GW DOWNLOAD ITU 3 JAM!"

"Nanti kan bisa didownload ulang, nggak usah panic deh"

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA!"

Lalu, Ene mulai mendownload aplikasi asing

"APLIKASI ASING! JANGAN! NANTI KOUTAKU HABIS!"

"Tsk, kau banyak ngomog bagi kecoak terbang ini"

"Menjijikan"

"Mati"

"Where is my negima"

"In your stomach"

"Oy, Konoha, kalau kau nggak diam, saya tidak akan membuatkan negima lagi buatmu"

"….*Speechless*"

'HP GW! NOOO!"

"Nanti gw beliin yang baru. Apa susahnya"

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA!"

"Jadi, apa masalahnya"

"…. Susah dijelaskan"

"apakah kumpulan foto hentai?"

"bukan"

"ecchi?"

"….. bisa jadi….."

"WHAT?!"

"ONII SAN ECCHI?!"

"Hemm…. Siapa saja yang ada….?"

"Coca cola telanjang"

"….."

"…."

"Mati"

"Masochist"

"Ecchi"

"Kecoak terbang yang habis kejatuh dari got"

"Onii san no baka"

"TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI! AKU SUSAH PAYAH MENCARINYA!"

"…masih tetap"

"…lapar"

'Jaa~ sudah 10 menit~ sekarang ayop kita buat Ene siuman~"

"Eto…. Ada pertanyaanku"

"Hmmm? Apa?"

"Bagaimana caranya membuat Ene siuman?"

"Ah…. Pertanyaan yang sulit….."

"KAU NGGAK TAU?! KAU NGGAK MIKIR DARI TADI?!"

"HP GWW! KUBURAN(?)NYA BELUM SIAP OY!"

"NGGAK ADA WAKTU! KITA HARUS MEMBANTING HPNYA!"

"TIDAK! JANGAN!"

Oy, jangan berteriak"

"BAGAIMANA SY NGGAK PANIK KALAU HP GW!"

"Gw punya rencana"

"APA?!"

"Kau punya kan iphone, jadi bisa digoyagkan saja"

"….."

"oh iya, kenapa nggak kepikiran"

"Gw bego atau apa?..."

"NGGAK ADA WAKTU LAGI! AYO KERJAKAN!"

Jadi, SHintarou pun ngociok(?) hpnya seperti soda. Tetapi usahanya nggak berhasil. En masih gila-gilaan di hpnya shintarou

"NGGAK BERHASIL!"

#BYUR(?)

Lia dengan reflex(?) melempar air kea rah Shintarou.

"BUAT APA ITU?!"

"Sorry, reflex"

"ONII SAN! HPMU!"

"What….. OMG HAPE GW!"

Di tangan Shintarou, ternampak Ene yang belum pingsan dan hp yg sudah setengah reflex

"HP GW!"

"Shin kun! Taruh hpmu dilantai!"

"What?! Buat apa hah?!"

"LAKUKAN AJA!"

"….OK!"

Lalu Shintarou pun menaruh hpnya dilantai seperti yang Ali suruh. Dan tiba-tiba..

#BRAK #BRAK # BRAK(?)

Ali langsung mempalu hpnya Shintarou dengan keras

"HP GW!"

"Ah sorry, reflex"

Dan sekarang, Ene pun pingsan.

"! #%^&*())_+{"?{"}|][\?:{_}!"

"Onnii san, kau bicara apa?"

"HAPE GUE ANCUR!"

"Tunggu dulu, berarti Ene terperangkap di hpnya Shintarou dong"

"Ah nggak, Ene sekarang sudah ngungsi di hpnya Momo"

"Ah, betul. Dia ada di hpku…."

"Sebenarnya, ad aide yang lebih mudah untuk menghentikan ene"

"What?"

"Sisa melepas baterai hpnya saja"

"…."

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG ITU DARI TADI HAH?!"

"Habisnya lebih seru sih kalau begini"

"APANYA YANG SERU!"

"Ayolah, Shin kun~ Tenang saja~"

"KENAPA SY HARUS TENANG?!"

"Lihat! Saya suddah bikin kuburannya dari kayu~"

"…"

"Kau sangat perhatian, Lia"

"tee hee~"

"Shintarou san?"

"Onii san?"

"Hello? Shintarou san?"

"Shin kun, apa yang terjadi? Kok diam?"

"…..tinggalkan aku dan mayat hpku sendiri…"

"Mau snack, Shintarou?"

"KONOHA, nGGAK ADA PIKIRAN LAIN SELAIN MAKAN KAH?!"

"Nggak ada"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri…*nangis(?)*"

**SKIP TIME**

5 menit kemudian

"What! Where? Who? When? Why? How?"

"Ene! Kau bangun!"

"eh?"

"Ene, kau tadi gila-gilaan di hpnya shintarou"

"Dan sekarang kau ngungsi di hpku"

"Eh? Mana master?"

"tuh" *menunjuk bola merah(?) dan bergaris – garis putih yang mojok(?) di sudut tembok sambil ngebunuh semut*

"Oh…"

"Jadi~ ayo kita lihat apa yang mimpi buruknya Ene~"

"NOO! JANGAN!"

"KANO! Kamera!"

"BUAT APA?!"

"Rekam ini lah~ untuk kenang-kenangan~"

"…..*Gulp*….."

"Kano~ dimohon untuk cepat~"

"Baik…."

1 menit kemudian

"Ini kameranya…"

"Kano, kau akan dihukum~"

"KENAPA?!"

"kau terlambat 1,673 detik"

"WHAT?!"

"Oi, jangan penting kita akan liat videonya sekarang

"…pliss jangan"

"Nggak ada jalan kabur~ Ene~"

"Ok kill me now…"

**Chapter 9 selesai! Dimohon maaf, tetapi! Gw lupa publish ini fanfic kemarin! HONTOUNI SUNIMASEN DESU! Nanti diusahain chapter 10 juga akan dliris hari ini! Jadi,stay tune ya?! #inifilmapa**

**Dan juga, nga ada review berarti nggak ada chapter baru :3 jadi, ditunggu reviewnya! **

**Dan buat Aliyss: Jadi, kalau kau bukan yuri apa dong? Jangan bilang….. kau laki-laki?! Suka sama fujo?! Omg :0**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Yey~! Akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan fanfic gaje + banyak typonya ini :'). Terima kasih atas dukungannya! Sei chan sangat bahagia karna dapat banyak penggemar padahal masih pemula '3')/ Sekali lagi arigatou (/w)/ **

**~!FLASHBACK!~**

"Oi, jangan penting kita akan liat videonya sekarang"

"…pliss jangan"

"Nggak ada jalan kabur~ Ene~"

"Ok kill me now…"

**~!END OF A FLASHBACK!~**

Ene yang biasanya ceria murung! Wow! Ene berhasil mengubah sejarah! #ditendang Ene

"Sekarang, ayo kita saksikan~"

"….."

_**FILM**_

"what? Dimana saya?"

"Oh, hei, Enemoto san~"

"Eh? HARUKA?!"

"Kenapa kau langsung berteriak? Apa ada sesuatu?"

"(Seingatku saya dikasih nightmare eye sama Ali… kok nggak ada yang berubah…) ah, nggak apa-apa"

"Hmmm… ya sudahlah"

"(Tunggu! Ini kesempatanku untuk menyatakan cintaku!) Ah! Haruka! S-sebenarnya aku…."

"Ah! Takane san! Perkenalkan, paca baruku! Namanya Ayano!"

"….. WHAT?!"

"Sebenarnya saya sudah lama suka dia, dan kita sudah lama pacaran!"

Jantung Ene terasa ditusuk 10000 paku berkaat habis diasah dan digoreng(?).

"E-eh? T-tapi….."

"Saya juga sudah tau kau menyuakiku kok, tapi saya harus menolakmu~"

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Kau sangat aneh~ dan kau selalu menyiksaku. Kau bahkan pernah mendengar memakai headset yang nggak kesambung dengan hpmu~"

JLEB….. Suara tusukan yang berada di hati Ene

"kau bisa berpacaran sama orang yang sudah lama suka sama kau, Enemoto san~"

"What?! SIAPA?!"

"Tuh!"

Terlihatlah cwo berjaket merah dan bergaris putih yang langsung lari ke arah Ene

"Ene cayank(?)! Pergi jalan-jalan yuk~"

"HOEK! HIKINEET PACARAN SAMA AKU?!"

"Idih~ kok tiba-tiba jaat sich~"

"ALAY! MATI!"

"Ene cayank, nggak enak badan?"

"DIAM LO HIKINEET YANG MENJIJIKAN! MENDING LO NIKAH SAMA COCACOLA SANA!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan kita udah cerai~"

"WHAT?! CWO JABLAY! MENJAUH DARIKU!"

Tiba-tiba, muncul ayahnya Ayano(?) yang make lipstick(?)

"Yayank~ nanti pergi kemana~?"

"WHAT?! KOK LO MAKE LIPSTICK SIH?!"

"Apa yang kau bilang, ini udah kebiasaanku~"

"JANCOK! OM OM TUA NYURUH PACARAN SM GW!"

"Takane san, kok complain orang? Lihat dong diri sendirimu dulu"

"Eh…."

Dia langsung melihat tubuhnya. Dan ternyata….

"OY! KENAPA INI?! KENAPA GW MAKE LIPSTICK, HAK TINGGI LAGI?!"

"Karna kau kalah permainan tembak-tembakan sama aq~"

"HOEK! KELUARKAN SAYA DARI SINI!"

"Keluar ke mana, Enemoto san~?"

"AYANO! KENAPA KAU SATU-SATUNYA ORANG NORMAL DISINI?!"

"Eh, apa maksudmu~? Sebenarnya saya punya rahasia desu~"

"A-apa itu…"

"Sy botak desu!"

Ayano langsung melepas rambutnya(?) sambil tersenyum

"JAAAAANCOOOOOOOOK!"

Lalu, tiba-tiba dunia berputar-putar(?)

"GEMPA! GEMPA OY!"

"Yayank Ene~ jangan teriak-teriak donk~"

"GW EMANG TAKUT SM GEMPA, TAPI LEBIH TAKUT KALAU OM-OM HENTAI MENYURUHKU PACARAN!"

"Idih~ yayank Ene nakal~"

"TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

Tiba-tiba, air terjun pu langsung melanda

"TSUNAMI!"

"OY ADA APA DENGAN TEMPAT INI HAH?! KOK SEKOLAH KITA MENJADI TEMPAT BENCANA?!"

"Yayank~ selamatka aq dai hatiq~"

"HOEK! SINTAROU KOK LO JADI GEER?!"

"Gw kan memang begini~ lebay ah~"

"APA INI?! HAREM ORGIL?! LAMA-LAMA SAYA JADI ORGIL JUGA!"

"apa yang kau maksud, enemoto san~"

"GW DIHAREMIN HIKINEET DAN OM OM TUA! MEREKA ALAY LAGI"

"Sebenarnya, Enemoto san, ada yang harus saya bilang sama kau…."

"A-apa…."

"Gw ini banci lho~"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Habis itu, dia pun ketindis(?) runtuhan tebing sekolah dan akhirnya, sadar di dunia nyata

_**END OF A FILM**_

"AYANO NEE BOTAK?!"

"Ene san….. mimpi burukmu sangat ga jelas banget….."

"Tinggalkan gw sendiri…"

"Sebenarnya, saya megerti perasaan Ene…. "

"I pity you…."

"Diam…"

"Hp gw….. berkorban Cuma untuk film ga jelas ini yang tiba-tiba saya jadi alay dan mecintai Ene…. Saya rasa sym au muntah….."

"Oy, ini siksaan nerakaku. Emang kau punya siksaan neraka nggak buruk juga?"

"…diam…"

"Jadi~ apa sudah direkam, Kano?"

"eh? Ah iya…"

"Coba liat"

*Setelah liat*

"Yosh! Ini sudah bagus!"

"Saya mempunyai ide, Lia"

"Hmmm? Apa itu?"

"mengpublish semua video ini e youtube"

"JANGAN!"

"NOOOO!"

"APA SALAH HAMBA INI?!"

"husss… kenapa ya, banyak orang disini, yang berteriak?"

"Karna mereka habis keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa dan membuat grup?"

"Hmmm…. Jawabanmu masuk akal, Lia"

"Tee hee~"

"KITA INI JADI GEER KARNA KEDATANGAN KALIAN TAU!"

"Oh~! Jadi kedatangannya kita special gitu? Ah! Terharu banget!"

"Kalian mendapatkan pujianku. Bersyukurlah karna nggak banyak yang menerima pujianku"

"NGGAK BUTUH!"

"Ah, nggak usah malu-malu"

"….. Grup ini ancur…"

"Iya…. Trouble sister memang melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik"

"Hmmm~ kalian berkata sesuatu~?"

"Nggak…nga ada…."

"Saatnya kita bermain lagi~"

"Heh? Besok saja, Lia"

"Jangan desu~ besok kita akan melanjutkan permainan kita desu~!Karna masih banyak orang~"

"Baiklah…"

"Tunggu… mereka mau datang lagi besok?"

"Aw sial…. Padahal besok gw kira akan berakhir…"

"Apa salahnya kita sampai-sampai ini terjadi…."

"Simple aja, besok gw nggak datang ke sini"

"Oh iya, bagi yang nggak datang besok, nanti….. nggak aka nada yang tau tentang keberadahannya kalian… hihihihi~"

" *Gulp*…"

"We are screwed"

"Yeah…"

"Sampai kapan gw terperangkap disini, Sei chan?"

"**tee hee~ nggak tau juga~"**

"….."

"Jadi~ siapa yang mau bermain lagi~"

*nga ada yang menjawab*

"Kalau begitu, Kano~"

"WHAT?! ME?! NO WAY! gW NGGAK BERKATA APA-APA!"

"Tapi~ sy penasaran apa mimpi burukmu~"

"HELL NOOO!"

"Kalau kau nggak mau, saya akan pilih yang lain deh~"

"TIDDAAAAAK"

"KANO AJA!"

"GW MASIH PENGEN IDUP!"

"GYAAAAH!SNACKKU ILANG!"

"…kalian ini….."

"Gw akan menghargai jasamu sob"

"Ada orang yang bilang kalau kucing mempuyai 9 nyawa"

"APA HUBUNGANNYA"

"Matamu seperti kucing. Jadi mungkin nyawamu seperti kucing juga"

" "Seperti kucing" NDASMU! GW MANUSIA!"

"Hei~ ayo cepat mulai~"

"….. ampuni nyawa hamba…."

"…. We salute Kano…"

"Kano, baru kali ini saya menerima jasamu"

"Kido chan…. Baru kali ini juga sebenarnya saya nga mau memberi jasa….."

"Tenang saja…. Saya sudah membuat kuburan dan memesan tempat kau dikubur"

"…"

"Oy, buruan nih. Hari sudah mau sore"

"Kano san~ diharapkan untuk cepat~"

"….baik….."

Dan setelah Ali memakai kekuatannya, Kano mencakar-cakar(?) tembok sambil berteriak. Habis itu dia gigit meja(?) habis itu membelah meja dengan karate (?). Dan seperti yang dilakukan Hibiya dan Shintarou, dia guling-guling dilantai. Tapi sebelumnya, dia ngesot dulu(?)

"….tuh kan dia seperti kucing"

"….iya…"

"Kucing penyelamat…"

"Kucing geer penyelamat…."

Mereka pun menjuluki Kano begitu. Kucing geer penyelamat sambil sweatdrops. Sedangkan Lia dan Ali seperti menikmati apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

**Yahoo~ chapter 10 selesai! Nyahahaha~ sekarang saya udah berlangganan listrik lho~ jadi ene bisa datang kesini lagi~**

**Ene: ….**

**Me: Kenapa Ene?**

**Ene: Mati**

**Me: WHAT?! WHY?!**

**Ene: siksaan nerakaku….**

**Me: JAHAT! Ini kan perintahnya pembaca!**

**Ene: masih tetap saja…**

**Me: …. Ya sudah! Ditunggu ya, chapter 11nya! Dan ingat! No review means no chapter! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Yay! Wooohooo! Terima kasih atas reviewnya!**

**Ene: ….**

**Me: kenapa ene chan?**

**Ene: mati, kucing got nggak berguna**

**Me: KENAPA?!**

**Ene: hmph**

**Me: dan beginilah, kayaknya Ene masih marah padaku…**

** FLASHBACK **

Dan setelah Ali memakai kekuatannya, Kano mencakar-cakar(?) tembok sambil berteriak. Habis itu dia gigit meja(?) habis itu membelah meja dengan karate (?). Dan seperti yang dilakukan Hibiya dan Shintarou, dia guling-guling dilantai. Tapi sebelumnya, dia ngesot dulu(?)

"….tuh kan dia seperti kucing"

"….iya…"

"Kucing penyelamat…"

"Kucing geer penyelamat…."

Mereka pun menjuluki Kano begitu. Kucing geer penyelamat sambil sweatdrops. Sedangkan Lia dan Ali seperti menikmati apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

** END OF A FLASHBACK **

KUCING GEER PENYELAMAT! BERTAHANLAH!"

"KEPALA KUCING GEER ITU BERDARAH!"

"OMG OMG KENAPA DIA MENCAKAR KEPALANYA SENDIRI?!"

"Namanya juga kucing geer…"

"….iya juga…"

Kelihatanlah mekakushi dan yang sedang melihat kucing geer(?) yaitu Kano, yang sedang guling-guling da mencakar mukanya sendiri. Sedangkan itu

"Nee san, kayaknya kita melupakan sesuatu?"

"Hmmmm…. Iya juga… tapi apa ya…"

"hmmm…. Saya nggak tau juga"

"Tapi kayaknya nggak penting, jadi ya sudah"

"KALIAN MELUPAKAN UNTUK MEMBUAT KUCING GEER INI SIUMAN BEGO!"

"NGAPAIN LU BERDUA MINUM TEH HAH?!"

"Ini bukan the, tapi kopi"

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA SEKARANG!"

"Tsk…. Merepotkan"

"KALAU MEREPOTKAN KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA?!"

"Karna mengasyikan~"

"….. intinya cepat buat kucing geer penyelamat ini siuman sekarang"

"Ok. Oy Lia, cepat pukul dia"

"Heh?! Saya blum menghabiskan kopiku~"

"Saya juga belum"

"Jadi… Nee, danchou san~ bisakah kau menunggu hingga kopi kita habis?"

"MANA BISA AHO!"

"Tsk…. Kau suka sama dia atau apa?"

"E-eh? I-ini bukan s-seperti yang kau bilang! S-saya cu-Cuma merasa kasian sama dia!"

"hmm hmm….. ternyata danchou san itu tsundere"

"NGGAK PEDULI DANCHOU ITU TSUNDERE ATAU YANDERE APALAH! SEKARANG CEPAT BUAT DIA SIUMAN!"

"Baiklah…."

Lalu, Lia membawa secangkir kopi panasya itu lalu….

BYURR!(?)

Ternyata Lia kesandung sesuatu dan dia pun mempelesetkan secangkir kopi itu kea rah Kano hingga mengenai kepalanya.

"GYYYYYAAAAAOW! !GRAOOO!"

"KUCING GEER NGAMUK!"

"OY APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!"

"Ah gomen gomen, tadi sy kesandung"

"KITA MEMANG LIAT LO KESANDUNG! TAPI JANGAN JUGA LEMPAR SECANGKIR KOPIMU SAMA KUCING KALEE!"

"Ah gomen"

"kalian semua tidak bisa diharapkan"

"Hmmm… bagaimana kalau kido yang melakukannya?"

"HAH?! WHY ME?!"

"Karna, katanya Mo chan kalau kau selalu menyiksa Kano. Jadi nggak apa-apa kan~?"

"…. Momo…"

"Hai… Danchou… maap"

"Mary…. Apa kau baik-baik saja…"

"Takut…"

"Oy Kido…. Jangan begitu. Kita udah takut dengan aura Lia dan Ali. Jangan menambahkan dengan auramu juga"

"Tsk….."

Di saat-saat begitu, Kido mengeluarkan aura keramatnya(?) itu kepada semua orang.

"Oy! kalau kalian tidak cepat, kano nggak akan bisa dikembalikan lagi"

"oh~ menarik!"

"HEICHOU! CEPAT!"

"DANCHOU! KAU BILANG KALAU KAU NGGAK MAU PELIHARA KUCING KAN?!"

"Tsk… baiklah"

Lalu, Kido pun langsung menuju ke arahnya Kano. Habis itu, dia meminta bantuan Seto dan Shintarou untuk menahan Kano dan membuatnya berdiri. Habis itu…

.

.

.

.

.

Kido langsung meninju-ninju perutnya Kano dan menampar pipi Kano dengan siku dan lutut.

"AHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHA! SAYA SANGAT MENANNTIKAN MOMEN INI! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…..Heichou mengerikan…."

"Lebih sadis daripada Lia dan Ali…."

"Danchou mengerikan…"

"Ara ara~ ternyata Kido pandai bertarung juga~"

"Hmmm…. Dia mendapatkan pujianku"

"Errrr…. Kido san…. Kano udah pingsan…."

"Sssst… Seto, pilihan sekarang Cuma dua. Diam dan biarkan Kido, atau berusaha menghentikan kido dengan ketawa setannya itu…. Dan kalau kau menghentikannya, kemugkinan kau mendapatkan hal yang sama"

"….."

"Kido san…."

"AHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! BODO AMAT!GW MENANTIKAN HARI INI!"

"Gawat…. Heichou sudah jadi gila…."

Jadi, mereka pun berusaha menghentikan Kido memukul Kano…. Tapi semuanya takut. Dan itu membuat 5 menit untuk menghentikan Kido dan Kido pun sadar

"Wha…. Apa yang ter…. KYYAAAAAAAAA!"

Kido melihat monster yang mukanya benjol-benjol(?) tidur didepannya itu

"S-siapa yang menaruh monster disini?!"

"….. Heichou…"

"What? Kenapa saya?!"

"… itu Kano…. Kucing geer penyelamat"

"Eh? A-ah….. maaf tadi saya kegirangan"

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya"

"E-eh?"

"Heichou san…. Kau harus merawat Kano"

"Kau sangat sadis"

"Lia dan Ali bahkan nggak sedasis kamu"

"…"

"Takut…."

"Mary, jangan liat. Ada mayat"

"Baik…"

"E-eh?! Kenapa saya?! S-saya kan hanya disuruh"

"tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan"

"…ok maaf…."

Setelah 5 menit

"GYAAAH JANGAN PUKUL SAYA PAKE GERGAJI!"

"Oy, Kano, jangan berteriak"

"eh?"

"Kau sudah didunia nyata"

"Silahkan liat dicermin mukamu"

"apa yang kau mak…. ANTU! ADA HANTU!"

"Kano san.. itu kau…"

"Kau dibuat babak belur sama Kido.."

"Gw kasian sama kau…"

"…. I salute you…"

"Kano… maaf"

"KENAPA KAU BUAT SY BABAK BELUR WAKTU SY LAGI MENDERITA HAH?!"

"…. Ada alasannya"

"APA?!"

"Gw kegirangan"

"…"

"Sudah- sudah~ saatnya melihat mimpi buruknya Kano~"

"Saya cukup menantkannya sebenarnya"

"… pengorbanannmu berguna"

"oh god… jangan liat…"

_**FILM**_

"Dimana saya…."

"Selamat diduniaku cayank~"

"WHAT?! WHO THE HELL?!"

"Heh~ kenapa cayank~? Kok begitu~? Gw kido~"

"Mak….."

"Ayolah~ kecini cayank~"

"Kayaknya gw akan muntah…"

Kau bilang cecuatu cayank~"

"Nggak…."

Jadi, mereka pun pergi ke hutan(?)

"Kita mau kemana, Ki…do…"

"ke suatu tempat~ ah sudah sampai~!"

"W-wha…. Dimana ini?!"

"Didunia kejujuran~"

"WHAT?!"

"HAI KANO!"

"HELLO!"

"KANO! SELAMAT DATANG!"

"SILAHKAN MASUK!"

"KANO SAN!"

"AYO KESINI!"

"….kalian membuatku merinding…."

"APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN?!"

"Kita baik-baik saja~"

"Kano kun~"

"AYANO NEE?!"

"Ayo masuk~"

"B-baik!"

"Kano cayank~ main game yuk~"

"Hentikan bicaramu yang begitu…. Kepalaku gatal"

"idih~ Kano jaat~"

"KEPALAKU GATAL OY! HENTIKAN!"

#PLAK

"OY! KENAPA ROBOT INI MUKUL GW!"

"Kalau kau berkata bohong, Kau akan digebukin robot~"

"Iya! Kau suka Kido sebagai pacar kan!"

"Tentu saja sebagai te…"

#PLAK

"ADAW!"

Kamu takut dengan cerita hantu~?"

"nggak ko…"

#PLAK

"OY! ENTIKAN ROBOT INI!"

"Nggak boleh~"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau melihat Kido terjatuh~?"

"Ketawa"

*nggak ada pukulan*

"Fiuh"

"kano san…"

"e-eh?!"

"JAAT! JAHAT!"

Kido pun menampar Kano berkali-kali

"Sekarang pertanyaan selanjutnya~ apa yang kau lakukan jika kau melihat buku porno(?) didepan?"

"Membiarkan…."

#PLAK

"Apa yang kau bilang kalau Ayano nee botak(?)?"

"Kau masih inda…"

#PLAK

"KELUARKAN SAYA DARI DUNIA INI!"

"Nggak mau~"

"Apa yang kau lakukan kalau kita semu menyatakan cinta padamu~?"

"GW AKAN MUNTAH! NGGAK MAU SAMA COWOK JUGA KALE! KALAU ENE DIA NGGAK SELEVEL! KALAU MOMO AMBUTNYA NGGAK PANJANG! KALAU AYANO NEE GW AKAN TERIMA! KALAU KIDO… AKU CINTA KIDO!"

*nggak ada tamparan*

"YESSSS!"

Ditengah-tengah kesenangan Kano, Kano langsung dikerumuni semua anggota mekakushi dan

"Mati"

Lalu, semuanya pun menggebukin Kano sambil Kano babak belur.

_**END OF A FILM**_

"…. Kano… waspadalah dengan heichou"

Mati, kucig geer…"

"Dia mengatakan kalau saya nga selevel…"

"Gw emang sengaja kasih panjang rambut kok"

"Kano… sudah kukatakan kalau saya sudah membuatkanmu sebuah kuburan dan memesan tempat untuk menguburmu…"

"A-ah! Kido! Ini salah pah…"

*Suara gergaji mesin*

"GYYAAAAAA! KIDO TARUH GERGAJI MESIN ITU!"

"IHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!"

"…ayo biarkan dia…"

"Yosh~ saya udah rekam~"

"Kerja yang bagus Lia"

"O! lihatlah jam! Sudah sore! Saatnya pulang!"

"Tidak terasa, ya"

'Bye~ ingat! Kita datang besok lagi kok~ jadi jangan khawatir~"

"JANGAN DATANG LAGI!"

"Ingat~ yang nggak akan datang~ kau akan…. Mungkin akan kukuliti~?"

"Glek…."

Dan hari yang penuh kegilaan pun berakhir. Tetapi buat dikasih ingat saja, mereka masih akan kembali. Jadi, perjalanan Mekakushi dan pun masih berlanjut

To be continue…..

**Yosh! Sudah selesai! Maaf ya kalau ini kurang lucu! Habis nggak ada ide lagi ._. tapi gw akan berjuang untuk bikin chapter selanjutnya~ jadi mohon dukungannya~**

**Ene: …**

**Me: Ene chan…**

**Ene: hmph**

**Me: Ene chan! Apa yang harus kulakukan buat membuatmu memaafkanku?!**

**Ene: apa saja?**

**Me: iya!**

**Ene: Kasih tau cerita yaoi yang dibuat SHintarou dan yang lain-lain :3 . **

**Me: ok!**

**Shintarou: oy! jangan!**

**Seto: cerita gw memalukan!**

**Kano : Gw kejang-kejang baca cerita gw sendiri!**

**Hibiya: NOOOOO!**

**Mary: Ah~! Kenapa nggak! Saya suka idemu ene~**

**Ene: Tee hee~**

**Me: ya sudah, chapter selanjutnya special. Yaitu menceritakan cerita yaoi yang dibuat para cowok di mekakushi dan~ Dan ingat~ no review! No chapter!**


	13. EXTRA (FLASHBACK CHAPTER 3)

**WARNING **

**EXTRA Chapter ini bisa dibilang full of fanservice. Dan dilihat dari judul chapternya juga, ini adalah Extra. Bisa diskip. Dan menurutku, ini seperti "kilas balik" dari chapter 3. Jadi, silahkan enjoy aja**

**Ene: setelah dibaca, mungkin ini akan menjadi "obat" but orang yang nggak BAB selama 1 minggu…**

**Mary: Gila! Cerita Kano ngetop!**

**Me: sekarang, ayo mulai~**

"Shintarou kun~ cepat nih~!"

"….bisa saya tinggal disini lebih lama…"

"nggak boleh~ kalau kau nggak keluar dalam 5 detik, kau akan menyatakan cintamu pada orang yang kau suka dengan telanjang~"

"OK GW KELUAR SEKARANG"

"WOW"

Ternyata, Shintarou disuruh Lia memakai baju goth loli.

"Onii san…"

"GW DIPAKSA OKE?!"

"….."

"Jaa~ sekarang~ Seto!"

"GW MASIH PENGEN HIDUP!"

"Eto… bolehkah sy memakai bajuku sekarang…"

"Nggak boleh~ special hari ini, kau memakai baju perempuan~"

"Glek…."

"Sekarang! Hmm… bagaimana kalau kau memkai baju maid ini, seto san~?"

"OGAH!"

"Kalau begitu~ baju renang inni~"

"… maid aja…."

"Ok~"

3 menit kemudian

"Sudah~?"

"….. belum…"

"Tidak keluar dalam 5 detik dank au akan kukuliti~"

"…"

#KREK(?)

"Tuh kan~ kau sangat imut~"

"Diam…"

"Seto kun.."

"A-ah! Mary! j-jangan salah paham. Saya disuruh Lia"

"Nggak kok, kau sangat imut~"

"Gw berharap mati sekarang…"

"Selanjutnya~ Kano!"

"WHAT?! WHY ME?!"

"Mau pakai dress berwarna pink ini atau pakaian perawat bewarna biru ini~?"

"NGA MAU!"

"Masih mau hidup~?"

"….. baju perawatnya saja…"

"Ok~"

3 menit kemudian

"Sudah selesai~?"

"…sudah.."

"Hmm! Sangat cocok!"

"Diam…"

"Te hee~ sekarang! Hibiya!"

"….."

"mau pakai apa? Baju one piece?"

"Bolehkah saya nggak memilih.."

"Atau bikini~?"

"….baju one piece saja…"

3 menit kemudian

"Hibiya san~ udah selesai~?"

"…"

"Hibiya san~?"

"…."

#BRAK

Pintu langsung didobrak Lia dengan tarian karatenya(?) itu.

"E-eh?!"

"Hibiya san, kau belum berganti pakaian…."

"OY GW LAGI GANTI OY! MASALAH KALAU GW LAMA GANTI BAJU HAH?! BARUSAN KALI INI GW MAKE ONE PIECE AHO!"

"….. kau setengah telanjang"

"Hibiya…. Mau kupanggil polisi?"

"DIAM! LIA,LO NAPA PAKE DOBRAK SEGALA?!"

"Ya sudah~ cepat lanjutkan pakenya~ jangan kelamaan~"

"….jrit…"

2 menit kemudian

#Krek(?)

Suara pintu yang habis dirubuhkan Lia itu pun trbuka. Dan didalamnya adalah…

"WOAH HIBIYA! KAU COCOK JADI PEREMPUAN!"

"OY NENEK! LO NGAPAIN IKUT-IKUTAN FANGIRLING?!"

"Hibiya… maaf.."

"Kenapa kido an?"

Bajumu udah kubakar karna kau sudah cocok pakai ini baju"

"JANCOOOK! WHY?!"

"…. Karna kau sangat cocok"

"Hibiya san, kau sangat cocok~"

"DIAM MARY!"

"Hmm… kau pandai dalam memilih baju, Lia"

"Tee hee~"

"Sekarang, giliranku"

"Gulp…"

"Onee san, bagaimana kalau kita memperendah hukumannya saja"

"Hmmm? Apa maksudmu? Mary juga menunggu hal-hal ini"

"Bagaimana kalau… Aha! Mereka membuat cerita yaoi saja! Jadinya yang kalau nggak kreatif, harus diulangi lagi~"

"….gw nga tau harus berterima kasih sm Lia atau apa…"

"Bikin cerita yaoi… oh god why?"

"….."

"hmmm… ide yang bagus juga lia. Para cowok ini harus diajari Yaoi."

"Ide yang bagus juga, Lia san~"

"Tee hee~ arigatou mary chan"

"Jadi, perubahan rencana. Kalian kuberi waktu 7 menit untuk membuat certa yaoi. Terserah temanya apa, yang penting shounen ai an yaoi. Kalau cerita kalian nggak menarik, bikin ulang,paham?"

"…"

"PAHAM?"

"I-iya"

**7 menit kemudian**

"Waktu habis, sekarang siapa yang duluan?"

"…. Bang Shintarou"

"HIBIYA! LO MAU GW MATI?!"

"Iya, Shintarou bagus duluan"

"Idemu bagus Hibiya"

"WHAT?! WHY GUYS WHY?!"

"nggak usah basa basi, sekarang, ceritakan"

"T-Tapi.. sa.."

"CERITAKAN"

"…ok…. Pada suatu hari di sbuah kota, ada uke yang sedang jalan-jalan. Tiba-tiba dia ketabbrak seorang seme yang tinggi. Seme itu death glare sama uke itu. Uke itu pun terdiam. Di saat itu, tiba-tiba ada preman yang datang. Preman itu nggak sengaja mendorong seme itu. Seme itu pun terjatuh dan tiba-tiba…*Cup* gitu sama si uke. Uke hanya bisa terdiam. Dan seme pun langsung menghajar preman itu. Sehabis si seme itu menghajar preman itu, dia pun melihat kea rah uke. Uke hanya bisa terdiam dan blushing, lalu kabur"

"…"

#plok pork prok(?)

"Shintarou san~ ceritamu bagus~ mengharukan~"

"Hmm… shintarou pastikan untuk buat chapter selanjutnya"

"OGAH"

"Onii san… otakmu…"

"Shintarou.. menjauh dariku…."

"URUSE!"

"Sekarang, mari kita lanjutkan kepada….Kano"

"WHAT?! WHY ME?!"

"Jangan basa basi, cepat ceritakan pacarmu menunggu"

"What"

"T-tap…"

'LANJUTKAN ATAU KUBAWA LARI PACARMU"

"….. ok… Pada suatu hari di suatu sekolah, ada seorang uke. Uke itu cukup popular dan sangat digemari orang-orang. Uke itu sangat bosan dengan kehidupannya. Dia mau sesuatu yang special terjadi pada hidupnya. Tiba-tiba datang murid baru, yaitu Seme. Dia duduk disampingnya. Si uke itu haya melihhat kearah si seme dengan tatapan dingin, habis itu balik lagi. Tetapi, habis itu si seme mengajak si uke untuk pergi ke taman sekolah. Si uke pun bingung dan hanya megikuti. Habis itu…."

"Habis itu?"

"Buruan"

"si seme tiba-tiba meluk si uke, si uke kaget karna kenapa dia tiba-tiba dipeluk sama anak baru, dan laki-laki pula. Lalu, si uke bertanay mengapa dia melakukan itu sambil mendorong si seme, dan seme hanya menjawab kalau si uke tlah berjanji 5 tahun yg lalu. Si uke pun teringat dengan maa teman kecilnya, yaiyu si seme itu, jadi si uke itu pun blushing dan tersenyum, lalu memeluk kembali si seme itu. Itulah "mungkin" yang dicari-cari si uke itu…tamat"

#prok prok prok

"Ceritamu bagus sekali, Kano san…"

"Hmm…. Kau seharusnya membuat novel dengan itu"

"OGAH"

"Sekarang, ayo menuju ke… Seto"

"WHAT?! ME?!"

"Jangan basa-basi, gw nanti nyulik Mary lho"

"…ok… pada suatu hari, Si uke pergi ke taman. Dia meliat anak-anak kecil bermain. Dia pun iri karna sendirian. Tiba-tiba, ada si seme bermain sm anak kecil itu. Si uke dia bisa bermain-main sama anak kecil itu padahal dia sudah dewasa. Tiba-tiba, si uke pun pergi ke sana juga dengan memberanikan diri. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia kesandung dan menabrak si eme itu sampai-sampai mereka berada di posisi yang awkward. Jadi, si uke itu pun minta maaf dan berdiri sambil blushing, si seme hanya diam saja. Dan anak kecil itu langsung mendorong si seme dan akhirnya si seme pun…. *cup* gitu sama si uke. Uke pun kaget dan langsung tambah blushing. Si seme hanya bilang minta maaf. Tetapi si uke pun langsung lari"

Hm….. Bagus, lanjutkan"

"Ogah"

"Seto kun~ punyamu bagus~"

"E-eh.."

"Tetapi lebih bagus punyanya kano~"

"…saya menganggapnya sebagai pujian"

"Jangan banyak bicara, sekarang, hibiya"

"WHAT?!"

"Cepat"

"tapi saya beelum si.."

"CEPAT"

"….. Pada suatu harri si uke ketabrak truk dan si seme panic. Jadi si seme pun bawa si uke ke rumah sakit. 5 menit kmuddian, pada saat dokter keluar, dia hanya bilang kalau nyawanya tinggal 1 jam. Jadi si seme sangat kaget. Seme pun langsung pergi ke ruangan si uke itu. Tertampaklah si uke yang sedang terbaring sekarat yang tabungoksigennya sudah dilepaskan. Si seme hanya bisa menangis menatapi si uke. Si uke hanya bisa tersenyum dengan paksa. Si seme pun menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu, tiba-tiba.. ada suara "tiiiiit" yang menandakan ajalnya si ue. Si seme pun kaget dan langsung berlutut sambil menangis karna si uke sudah nggak ada di dunia…."

"hiks hiks…"

"Ceritanya sangat sedih, Hibiya"

"Gw nangis 1 ember…"

"Hibiya, kau cock jadi penulis"

"OGAH!"

"yang terakhir… kkonoha…"

"Konoha san~ mana~?"

"…Ini"

Di sebuah kertas, nggak ada tulisan, melainkan gambar"

"Hah?! Siapa yang suruh menggambar hah?!"

"Tuggu, Ali senpai. Perhatikan gambarnya dengan baik"

"Ada apa yang spe…. WOAH INI GAMBAR HIGH QUALITY!"

"BETUL KAN?! INI..**(#cencor…..)** gitu kan!"

"IYA!"

"Hahahahahaha…. Mary menikmati semua ini"

"Danchou, kabur yuk, nggak ada yg peduliin kita"

"Ayo…"

Setelah itu, Hari pun udah sre, an akhirnya, Ali dan Lia pun pulang

**SELESAI! Wohoooo! Akhirnya! Yey!**

**Ene: …. Mulai nggak jelas nih grup**

**Mary: siapa peduli~ seru kok~**

**Ene: Mary chan…**

**Me: yah, salam perpisahan! Dan maaf karna sy kemarin nggak update! Karna internet lagi bergulat sama saya ._. …. Jadi! Gw akan buat ff lagi sepeti biasa mulai besok~ dan ingat! No review means no new chapter. Sekarang, bye~**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12!Akhirnya sudah mencapai sampai di chapter ini, meskipun kalau di summary ini udah chapter yang ke 14 (=w=") begitu. Dan juga~ nanti mekakushi dan kedatangan tamu baru lho, juga dia ada di member kagerou project kok. **

**Ene: Ciri-cirinya rambutnya hitam**

**Me: betul!**

**Ene: nggak usah chit chat sei chan, lanjutkan cepat**

**Me: ok~**

**! FLASHBACK !**

"O! lihatlah jam! Sudah sore! Saatnya pulang!"

"Tidak terasa, ya"

'Bye~ ingat! Kita datang besok lagi kok~ jadi jangan khawatir~"

"JANGAN DATANG LAGI!"

"Ingat~ yang nggak akan datang~ kau akan…. Mungkin akan kukuliti~?"

"Glek…."

Dan hari yang penuh kegilaan pun berakhir. Tetapi buat dikasih ingat saja, mereka masih akan kembali. Jadi, perjalanan Mekakushi dan pun masih berlanjut

**! END OF A FLASHBACK !**

Di tengah keramaian, terdapat grup yang damai dan tentram yang bernama mekakushi dan. Tetapi, semua berubah karna 2 hari berturut-turut didatangi oleh 2 pasang kakak beradik yang ganas dan tak kenal ampun. Dan juga, hari ketiga pun… mereka datang lagi.

#tok tok tok(?)

"Gawat… itu pasti trouble sisters…"

"Gimana nih…. Ajal kita datang lagi"

"NEGIMA GW ILANG!"

"Negimamu ada di kulkas…"

"YIPEEE!"

"onii san, saya mempunyai firasat buruk kalau nanti kau akan disiksa lagi.."

"WHAT?!"

"Kalau kalian nggak buka pintunya kami akan mendobraknya~"

"Cepat buka, atau kalian akan melihat neraka di depan kalian. Lia sedang membawa gergaji mesin"

"….glek…"

"Kido, kau yang buka…."

"Eh? Melibatkan perempuan? Nggak sopan"

"Shintarou, kau"

"KENAPA GW HAH?!"

"Karna kau sudah terlihat seperti mayat"

"Betul juga, kau pernah pingsan Cuma nggak minum coca cola"

"Dan pernah menggila karna coca cola"

"T-TAPI…"

"sebaiknya kau laksanakan, onii san, Kido memegang pisau tajam di dapur sekarang"

"….OK FINE"

#Krek(?)

"Ahahaha, selamat datang…."

"Hai~ konichiwa desu~"

"Hmm… si Uke yang membukanya,huh? Hmph, bukannya saya senang, tetapi saya bangga karna si HikiNeet ini berani membukanya"

"S-silahkan masuk…"

"Ok~! Maaf menganggu~"

"Hmph, saya disini cuma mencari kesenangan"

"….Si trouble sister datang…"

"Ajal kita berada di depan.."

*makan negima dengan santai*

"Umm….. btw, Ali san…. Kenapa kau memegang tali itu terus?"

"Hmmm? Ah ini"

Ali yang memegang tali itu langsung menariknya dan akhirnya…. Yang muncul adalah…. KUROHA! Tetapi Kurohanya dalam keadaan pingsan dan mulut yang berbusa-busa. Itu membuat para mekakushi dan tambah sweatdrops karna Kuroha yang terkenal "Psikopat" itu berhasil ditaklukan oleh Ali dan Lia.

"Kita kedatangan tamu baru lho~ namanya Kuroha~"

"…. Mengapa mulutnya berbusa-busa dan piingsan…"

"Ah, ini karna…"

_**PELASBELAK(?)**_

#tok tok tok

"Oy, siapa yang ngetuk pintuku padahal masih jam segini?"

"Pengantar Koran~"

"Hah?! Tch, Azami mungkin berlanganan Koran(?)"

"Cepat atau kudobrak pintunya~"

"Hah? Pengantar Koran macam apa kau it… WANJRIT ALI DAN LIA?!"

"Hai~ betul sekali~"

"Ayo pergi bermain, Kuroha"

"OGAH! TERAKHIR KALI GW MAIN SAMA ELO GW BERAKHIR PAKAI BAJU MAID DAN DIKETAWAIN AZAMI 3 HARI 3 MALAM!"

"Ayolah~ Datang~"

"DAN LIA! KENAPA ELO MEGANG GERGAJI MESIN HAH?!"

"untuk jika kau nggak mau, dia akan mencoba untuk membunuh ular kesayanganmu itu"

"JANGAN! ULARKU UDAH TERSIKSA! KAU MEMBERI PITA DILEHERNYA SAMPAI-SAMPAI ULAR GW NGGAK BISA BERNAFAS!"

"Datang saja, dasar pembuat keributan pada pagi hari"

"ITU KAU YANG MULAI KAN?!"

"Cepatlah datang sama kami~"

"Azami san, saya mengharapkan kebikjasanaan anda untuk meminjam Kuroha dulu"

"Oh, Ali chan! Nggak apa-apa, silahkan"

"OY AZAMI! LO NGGAK KASIAN KE GW?!"

"Nightmare eye"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Ali chan, ini tali kalau kau memerlukannya~"

"Ah, terima kasih banyak"

"Boleh saya membawa ularnya juga~?"

"Lia chan, nggak apa-apa, silahkan bermain dengan mereka"

"Yiipeee~"

"Kalau gitu, kita pergi dulu"

"Iyaaa~"

_**PELASBELAK END**_

"Glek….."

"Kuroha sangat kasian…."

"Tunggu dulu, itu berarti Kuroha sudah tau Ali dan Lia sebelum kita?"

"Betul sekali desu~ Kuroha yang menyarankan kita untuk datang kesini~"

"….Kuroha, I hate you"

"Iblis…"

"….."

Semua menjadi tau kenapa mereka mendapatkan tamu yang sangat aneh. Ternyata karna Kuroha yang memberi ide kepada si Trouble sister itu. Mereka ingin membunuh Kuroha, tapi takut

"What…. Dimana ak….. UWAAAAH! KAKAK BERADIK IBLIS!"

"Nggak sopan Kuroha, kau nggak seharusnya memanggilku begitu"

"Onee san, bagaimana kalau kita berikan Kuroha hukuman~?"

"hmm? Apa itu, Lia?"

"Ayo buat dia crossdressing~ sekarang dia harus memakai goth loli~"

"Hmm… ide yang bagus.."

"Tunggu, apa yang kalian lakuka… WAAAAAAAAAA! INI SEXUAL HARASSEMENT!"

"Ayolah Kurha~ saya tau kau akan cocok~"

"Nggak apa-apa, ini akan berlangsung secara cepat"

"APANYA YANG CEPAT HAH?! GW AKAN DIKETAWAIN AZAMI 3 HARI BERTURUT-TURUT LAGI!"

"Mau ularmu sengsara~?"

"…."

"Kau nggak punya jalan kabur, Kuroha"

"….. Sekali lagi Kuroha berhasil ditaklukkan"

"Gw merasa kita akan diperlakukan hal yg sama seperti kuroha…"

"Tidak, kita sudah diperlakukan begitu"

"….betul juga"

"NEGIMA GW hABIS!"

"Ada kuroha, Konoha"

"KUROHA NGGAK BISA DIMAKAN!"

"….. Danchou lagi bikin negima tuh"

"Yiipee"

Semua orang merinding melihat Kuroha yang akan dikeroyok sama Ali dan Lia lagi. Tunggu, kenapa saya berkata "lagi"? alasannya karna:

-Kuroha pernah disiksa dengan mendapatkan german suplex dari Lia

-Kuroha pernah dikeroyokin sampai-sampai bajunya jadi keroyokan juga(?)

-Waktu Kuroha ke wc(?), dia merasakan ada aura didekatnya. Ternyata betul. Pas kuroha keluar, Ali sedang duduk di depan wc seraya menunggu Kuroha untuk keluar sambil membaca komik yaoi

-Ular Kuroha sempat mati nggak bisa bernapas karna Lia bermain kepada Ularnya

-Hidup Kuroha nggak tentram 1 minggu karna Ali dan Lia menginap di rumahnya(?) karna penuh dengan teriakan dan tawaan serta suara nggak jelas

-Dia dibuat crossdressingdan keliling kota

-Dia pernah diberikan nightmare eye berberapa kali. Dan mimpi buruknya…

Ali: Sei chan, kalau kau keceplosan, saya akan memberimu nightmare eye juga. Dan tidak ada yang akan menghentikanmu untuk 30 menit

Me: … ok maafkan kelalaian hamba(?) ini…

Ali: Bagus

Begitulah, Kuroha sebenarnya lebih tersiksa daripada anggota Mekakushi dan

"Kuroha… ternyata kau menderita selama ini…"

"Kasian sekali dia…. Pasti perasaannya tersiksa sekarang…"

"We salute Kuroha…"

"Kuroha~ cepat keluar dari ruangan itu~"

"Kuroha. Aku mengharapkan banyak padamu. Jangan menghancurkan harapanku ini, Kuroha. Atau kau akan menyesalinya"

"…BAIKLAH OK FINE"

#Krek

'WOW! Kuroha, kau sangat imut~"

"hmm… aku nggaka akan salah dengan mengharapkan banyak denganmu, Kuroha"

#Crek

'OY SIAPA YANG AMBIL FOTO HAH?!"

"Saya desu"

"MARY?! KENAPA?!"

"Kau sangat imut desu. Kau seharusnya bangga…"

"OH GOD WHY DID THIS HAPPENING?!"

"Tee hee~"

Sekarang pun, ajalnya Mekakushi dan + Kuroha ada didepan lagi karna Trouble sister itu.

**Selesai~ yuu huu~ silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya~?!**

**Ene: Kuroha….**

**Me: hmm? Kenapa Ene san~?**

**Ene: nggak…nggak ada apa-apa…**

**Me: hmmm? Ya sudahlah~ silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya~ tetapi ingat~ no review means no new chapter~ sekarang bye~**


	15. Chapter 13

**Datang bersamaku lagi di malam yang suram(?) ini dan saya akan membawakan kutukan bagi kalian! Hahahahaha! **

**Ene: mohon maaf semuanya, Sei chan sudah menjadi gila karna menonton anime horror campur gore tadi**

**Me: Siapa takut! Hahahaha!**

**Ene: …. Hantu dibelakangmu**

**Me: GYAAAAA MANA MANA GW AKAN SANTET TU HANTU PAKE GAYUNG(?)**

**Ene: tuh kan kau takut**

**Me:…. Oke ayo lanjutkan fanfictionnya**

**-FLASBACK-**

'OY SIAPA YANG AMBIL FOTO HAH?!"

"Saya desu"

"MARY?! KENAPA?!"

"Kau sangat imut desu. Kau seharusnya bangga…"

"OH GOD WHY DID THIS HAPPENING?!"

"Tee hee~"

Sekarang pun, ajalnya Mekakushi dan + Kuroha ada didepan lagi karna Trouble sister itu.

**-END OF A FLASHBACK-**

"H-hentikan..."

"Ah, kau sangat penakut, Konoha"

"T-tapi…. Ah!"

"Tunggu saja sebentar lagi selesai kok"

"Dia mulai keluar… Dia mulai keluar!"

"Hmmm? Apa yang kau maksud? Saya baru mulai"

"T-tapi…"

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Konoha"

"T-tapi…. NEGIMANY SUDAH KELUAR ASAP GOSONG"

Ternyata dari pembicaraan itu, Konoha dan Kido sedang di dapur memasak negima. Konoha yang nggak sabaran mengeluh karna Kido masak negima kelamaan sambil menimbulkan asap. Sedangkan Ali langsung merekam percakapan itu lalu memutarnya brkali-kali sambil tersenyum sinis di depan mekakushi dan. Sampai-sampai anggota mekakushi dan pun mendengar percakapannya juga dan sweatdrops. Sedangkan Lia? Lia sedang bermain bersama ular kuroha dengan melilitkan pita di leher ular kuroha dan mulai membuat tali dari ular-ular itu.

"HENTIKAN OY! ULAR GW TERSIKSA!"

"Heee? Kita Cuma bersenang-senang"

"Lia san… Seingatku kau mengcopy kekuatanku.."

"Hmmm? Kalau memang betul, kenapa emang, Seto?"

"Kekuatanku kan bisa juga untuk berkomunikasi pada binatang…"

"Aku sudah berkomunikasi pada mereka. Tapi mereka nggak menjawab. Jadi ya sudah, kumaini saja"

"ULAR ITU MAKHLUK HIDUP AHO! JANGAN DIPERMAINKAN!"

"Kalau begitu,pakai baju maid dan coba untuk berkata : "Selamat datang, goshushin sama" dengan senyuman dan sambil membungkuk"

"….KENAPA KAU PUNYA HOBI YANG SANGAT ANEH HAH?!"

"Karna…. Ada sebuah cerita"

"CERITAKAN!"

"Ok, mari kita kembali ke masa suatu hari di suatu rumah seorang kakak beradik otaku, saya adalah salah satunya. Pada saat gw nonton sebuah anime gitu, saya melihat ada cowok yang lebih imut daripada perempuan. Itu membuat hatiku langsung berdebar kencang. Saya mulai mencari-cari fotonya di om gugel untuk diperhatikan setiap malam. Dan bahkan saya melihat dia crossdressing. Dia menjadi tambah imut. Dan terlebih lagi.. Wajahnya yang merona itu sangat cocok dan membuat mukaku merah. Habis itu sy mennonton anime lain yang laki-laki ada yg crossdressing. Dan tiba-tiba, pas saya mengetahuinya, saya sudah kecanduan desu~"

"…."

"Bisa dibilang kalau hobimu ini nggak disengajai…"

"Yep~ bisa dibilang begitu~"

"…. Grup ini… oh god.."

"Mo chan~"

"K-kenapa Lia san?"

"Panggil saja saya Lia~ "

"Ah… ok… apa ada keperluanmu sama saya, Lia"

"Main bersama yuk~"

"T-tapi…"

"MAIN BERSAMA"

"Ok…"

"Sisa kita yang masih selamat…"

"Ingat, Kita nggak akan elamat selamanya"

"…."

"Kano, Seto, Hibiya~"

"A-apa?!(Bicaranya kompak XD **#dilemparin kecoak #teriak-teriak(?)**)

"Ayo~ bermain bersama~"

"Ah.. bermain apa…"

"Crossdressing~ kita semua akan memakai baju maid~"

"EH?!"

"WHY?!"

"OH GOD WHY?!"

"karna hobiku tentu saja"

"…"

"Kau enak Momo… kau sudah berpengalaman karna sudah berkali-kali berada di panggung dengan memakai pakaian yang agak ketat"

"WHAT?! KENAPA KAU BILANG BEGITU?! Ok kau memang benar. Manajer yang pelit dan jahat itu memaksaku untuk memakai pakaian itu tetapi MENGAPA KAU BISA TAU?!"

"Keringatmu banyak sekali"

"…"

Sedangkan Mary membaca komik yaoi yang Ali bawa dengan tenang dan senyum-senyum sendiri

"Kido~ Ayo main bersama kita~"

"Nggak Terima kasih"

"Hmmm? Ah, apakah kau nggak mau ikut karna…"

"Karna apa…."

"*bisik* hatimu berguncang sangat keras waktu kau melihat Kano crossdressing, kan~? Nggak apa-apa kau akan kubuat lebih feminin~"

#JLEK

Kido langsung mukanya memerah dan memotong daging keras dengan 1 kali dengan sempurna(?)

"T-tentu saja tidak. Hmph"

"Tapi aku sudah meniru kekuatannya Seto lho"

"… saya tidak mau ikut karna alasan tertentu. J-Jadi jangan ganggu saya. Hmph"

"Heee? Apa alasannya?"

"Hmph, b-buat apa kau tau"

"Mungkinkah, kau terlalu malu karna Kano, Menyatakan c-i-n-t-a padamu secara tidak langsung~?"

"B-BUKAN!"

"Kalau begitu, apa?"

" adalah karrna Saya saya harus membuat negima buat Konoha. Jangan salah paham. Konoha lagi menunggu disana seperti guk guk jinak"

"heee~? Membosankan…. Kalau begitu, Konoha~!"

"Apa, Lia chan~?"

"Mau main denganku~? Dipermainanku ada negima gratis lho~"

"MAU MAU!"

"Ok~"

"…Tsk"

Dalam percakapan itu, tiba-tiba saja Ali langsung menghentikan rekamannya itu.

"Ada yang mau saya bicarakan, HikiNeet"

"… bolehkah kau jangan memanggiliku begitu…"

"Terserah. HikiNeet, sekarang saya mau menggunakan nightmare eyeku lagi sama kau"

"WHAT?!"

"ONII SAN SUDAH CUKUP MENDERITA OY!"

"APA KAU INI?! IBLIS?!"

"SAYA NGGAK MAU MELIHARA MAYAT DISINI!"

"DIA PANTAS HIDUP OY!"

Shinntarou marah, kesal, jengkel, sedih, lesu, lapar((?)#abaikan),serta takut bercampur jadi satu. Dia sangat syok karn Ali mengatakan itu scara tiba-tiba

"Oy Ali"

"Kenapa, Kuroha"

"kenapa kau meminta Shintarou untuk menerima nightmare eye lagi hah?"

"Hmph. Biarkau tau saja ya… bu-Bukannya saya merasa su-suka…."

"WHAT?! SEORANG FUJO IBLIS MENJADI TSUNDERE?! SEKARANG SAYA MENJULUKIMU FUTSUN!"

"Heee~ jarang lho onee san menyukai sesuatu selain yaoi. Shintarou kun ganbatte~"* menepuk pundak Shintarou*

"WHY ME OH GOD"

"ALI SUKA SAMA SHINTAROU?!"

"JANGAN! NANTI HIKIKOMORINYA KETULARAN LHO"

"KAU MENGHINA ATAU MENGHIBUR HAH?!"

"WHAT HAPPENING!"

"YAY NEGIMA MASAK!"

"PISO GW PATAH!"

"WOAH DANCHOU MEGANG PARANG!"

"MOODNYA KIDO LAGI NGGAK BAIK!"

"KITA HARUS GIMANA HAH?!"

"… Bukannya saya merasa suka kalau kau berciuman dengan cowok…HikiNeet…"

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya, rencana onee san itu adalah membuat shintarou kun pingsan, dan ketika pingsan, dia mau mengambil kesempatan untuk membuat kisah "The sleeping beauty" versi yaoinya gitu"

Mendengar penjelasan Lia, Mereka semua langsug terdiam dan murung. Seperti reuni kematian(?). Padahal mereka sudah mengira kalau Ali itu suka SHintarou dan ternyata….. gitulah

"Seharusnya saya mengetahuinya dari dulu"

"Hmph"

Tetapi, entah mengapa, Ali blushing seketika. Tetapi di saat itu juga, dia membuka komiknya. Tetapi, Komik yang dia buka kebalik. Apakah Ali benar-benar suka Shintarou? Itu masih misteri. Kecuali Lia. Dia mengetahui segalanya. Tetapi masih menyimpannya lewat senyuman yang cukup menyeramkan, dan sambil menyiapkan baju maid yang akan dipakai Kano,Seto, Hibiya, Momo, dan Konoha.

**SELESAI! WOHOO~! AKHIRNYA!**

**Ene: Perasaannya Ali itu sebenarnya apa sih**

**Me: R-a-h-a-s-i-a~**

**Ene: … say goodbye to your anime**

**Me: NOOOO! INI RAHASIA! KALAU AKU MEMBERITAUKANNYA, LIA AKAN MNEGEJARKU MENGGUNAKAN MESIN GOLOK!**

**Ene: heeeeee… yah kalau begitu ya sudah lah.**

**Me: fiuh..**

**Ene: cepat beri salam perpisahaan**

**Me: ah~ terima kasih telah membacanya~ dan silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya~ tapi ingat~ no review means no new chapter~! Sekarang, bye~**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! Haha! Sekarang chapternya udah banyak kan! Dan revewnya juga bejibun! Yay!**

**Ene: sekarang mohon maaf lagi. Dia habis nonton anime comedy**

**Me: Nyahahahahahaha~**

**Ene: #lempar kecoak**

**Me: #teriak-teriak**

**Ene: …. Se chan, mulai. Para pambaca udah pada ngambek**

**Me: ok…**

**#$FLASHBACK$#**

Mendengar penjelasan Lia, Mereka semua langsug terdiam dan murung. Seperti reuni kematian(?). Padahal mereka sudah mengira kalau Ali itu suka SHintarou dan ternyata….. gitulah

"Seharusnya saya mengetahuinya dari dulu"

"Hmph"

Tetapi, entah mengapa, Ali blushing seketika. Tetapi di saat itu juga, dia membuka komiknya. Tetapi, Komik yang dia buka kebalik. Apakah Ali benar-benar suka Shintarou? Itu masih misteri. Kecuali Lia. Dia mengetahui segalanya. Tetapi masih menyimpannya lewat senyuman yang cukup menyeramkan, dan sambil menyiapkan baju maid yang akan dipakai Kano,Seto, Hibiya, Momo, dan Konoha.

**#$END OF A FLASHBACK$#**

"Selesai~"

Lia yang senyum sendiri sambil menyiapkan baju maid itu tiba-tiba mngetakan sesuatu sambil mengangkat baju maidnya.

"E-eh…. Sudah selesai?..."

"Yep~"

"Sial…"

"Kido chan~ ikutlah~ saya membuatkan baju maid special untukmu~"

"Apa yang kau mak…. PFFFT KAU BERENCANA UNTUK MEMBUATKU BERPAKAIAN ITU?!"

"Iya desu~"

Ternya Lia menyiapkan bajunya Kido dengan renda tambahan, dan rok yang lebih mengembang serta lebih pendek. Juga kaos kaki yang sangat panjang.

"OGAH BANGET!"

"Heeee? Kenapa?"

"PAKAIAN ITU SANGAT MEMALUKAN!"

"Tapi, saya merombaknya dengan susah payah… Plissss"

Lia tiba-tiba menggunakan jurus lainnya yaitu… Jurus untuk membuat orang nggak bisa bilang "tidak" dengan mata yang berbinar-binarnya itu

"E-eh..T-api…"

"Plissss"

"T-tap…"

"PLISSSS"

"….. ok baiklah.."

"Yay Kido chan baik~"

*MEANWHILE *

*bisik* "Oy, Kido berhasil ditaklukkan juga?!"

"What?! Saya menjadi takut…."

"Kido tuh… dia sambil blushing campur murung…."

"… Lia sangat kejam dan kuat…"

"Kalau dia jadi managerku, gw pasti udah berhenti dari dulu…"

"…."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan~ kayaknya seru~"

"AH! L-Lia! Nggak ada apa-apa"

"Kita Cuma bicarakan manajernya Momo…"

"Dan negima"

"hmm… saya nggak terlalu mengerti tapi… ya sudah ayo bermain desu~"

"ahahahhaha… ayo…."

"Sebelum itu, Kuroha! Ikutan mau?"

"BUAT APA SAYA BILANG IY….."

Tiba-tiba Lia memegang ular kuroha dengan keras

"….Baik…"

#DI SCENE YANG LAIN

"Ayolah HikiNeet"

"OGAH!"

"Tsk…padahal..saya benar-benar suka…."

"SUKA APA?! SUKA MELIHAT GW TERSIKSA HAH?!"

"WOW! DARIMANA KAU TAU!"

"DARI GAYA BICARAMU AHO!"

"Ali senpai, kukembalikan bukunya~"

"Ah, terima kasih"

"…. Saya ngantuk sekarang jadi….zzzzzzz"

"Eh?Apa perlakukan Mary selalu begini?"

"Iya…."

"Kalau begitu, HikiNeet, bawa dia ke sofa untuk tidur dulu dan akan kuampuni kau untuk 30 menit"

"30 menit kau bilang…"

"CEPAT"

"…Ok…."

Sewaktu Shintarou mengangkat Mary, Ali langsung mukanya memerah dan langsung menendang Shintarou

"AWWW! HEY KENAPA TIBA-TIBA MENENDANGKU HAH?!"

"HMPH! KAU NGGAK IMUT SAMA SEKALI!"

"IMUT DALAM RANGKA APA HAH?!"

"KAU SEHARUSNYA MENGANGKAT HIBIYA DENGAN LAYAKNYA HIBIYA ITU SEMEMU DAN AKHIRNYA MENCIUMNYA AHO!"

"TAPI KAU YANG SURUH UNTUK MENGANGKAT MARY KE SOFA!"

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU?!"

"KAU!"

"Hey~ sudahlah jangan berkelahi desu~"

"Apa…. LIA KENAPA KAU MEMAKAI BAJU MAID HAH?!"

"Hmm? Tentu saja! Kita lagi bermain desu~"

"Be-bermain apa…"

"Menjadi maid~lihatlaah mereka juga memakainya lho~"

"Tunggu apa….. KONOHA LO NGAPAIN PAKE TELINGA KUCING SEGALA?!"

"Hmmm? Emangnya kenapa?"

"Dia suka kok pake telinga kucing~"

"….. Konoha… Kepolosanmu menyelamatkanmu…"

"Yah~ sini biar seto yang angkat Mary~"

"WHY ME?!"

'Dia pacarmu kan~"

"…iya juga…"

"Hmph…."

"Yosh~ Shintarou dan Ali akan menjadi guest sekarang~"

"WHAT?!"

"K-kenapa kau mengatakan begitu…Lia"

"Karna kalau nggak ada pelanggan, seorang maid nggak bisa beraksi~"

"…. Tch….. baiklah"

"WHAT?! PERTAMA, KENAPA MUKAMU MEMERAH, KEDUA! KENAPA KAU BILANG "baiklah" DENGAN ENTENG?!"

"Bukan urusanmu, Kecoa terbang habis jatuh dari got"

"Ya~ aku mengerti perasaan onee san~ Dia blushing karna melihat Kano dan Hibiya berdekat-dekatan disana~ dan dia bilang "baiklah" dengan enteng karna dia sekarang menginginkan sebuah Oolong tea~"

"Kenapa kau bisa tau, Lia"

"Kekuatannya Seto~ tee hee~"

"Tsk… Kau harus memberiku imbalan nanti"

"Ok! Imbalannya, *bisik bisik*"

"Ok. Diterima"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan…"

"Nggak ada desu~"

"Sekarang ayo kita mulai"

"…Hey Hibiya, saya baru sadar kalau memang dari tadi kau berdekatan sama saya. Menjijikan"

"….Kau yang mendekatiku aho. Menjauh dariku"

"….."

"Danchou, kau sangat cocok.."

"Diam…Momo…"

"yay~ negima~"

"Gw nggak bisa nikah… Azami pasti menertawaiku…"

"Yosh, Ayo mulai~! Dimulai dari saya!"

"Y-yosh…."

"Okaerinasai, Gosushin sama~ mau pesan apa~?"

"Oolong tea"

"Soda"

#PLAK

Momo langsung memukul kepala Shintarou denan papan menu

"KENAPA TIBA-TIBA!"

"Goshushin sama….. Kalau kau ingin meminum soda sekarang, diharapkan untuk mati"

"KENAPA?!"

"…..Kecoak terbang nggak berguna jatuh di got kelindis truk sampah"

"APA SALAHKU HAH?!"

"Yah~ jadi apa pesananmu, Shintarou~?"

"Tsk… cukup dengan milk tea saja…"

"Ok~ Segera kami antarkan~"

"…Jadi…"

"Hah? Kau berkata sesuatu?"

"HikiNeet, jadi kau mau b-berci-ciuman…."

"WHAT?!"

"S-sama s-s-s…"

"E-eh? Kenapa atmosfir menjadi awkward disini?"

"S-sama… Seto?"

"…. TENTU SAJA NGGAK MESKI DUNIA MENYURUHKU"

"Tsk…. Kenapa nggak hah? Membosankan"

"KENAPA TADI KAU MENJADI TSUNDERE HAH?!"

"S-Sudah siap..."

"I-ini pesanan an-anda…"

"Oh makasih"

"KENAPA KANO DAN SETO MEMAKAINYA JUGA HAH?!"

"U-uruse! Kita dipaksa!"

"… saya tau perasaan anda…"

"Oy, cepat berikan pesannanku. Saya sudah haus"

"A-ah, baik"

"I-Ini…."

"hm… Teh buatan siapa ini?"

"K-Kido…."

"Nggak buruk juga"

"MILK TEANYA NGGAK ADA GULANYA!"

"….Shintarou…. Kau sangat bawel"

"Go die, HikiNeet"

"KENAPA SSEMUA ORANG JAHAT SAMA SAYA?!"

"jaa, kalau begitu kami akan kembali"

"Ok… Tapi bersiap-siaplah karna mungkin saya akan memesan lagi"

"….. Tsk.."

"Apa yang kau tunggu, cepat minum tehnya, HikiNeet"

"Hri kesialanku…"

"Permisi, pelayan, saya mau memesan lagi"

"Ok. Apa yang kalian mau pesan?"

"S-silahkan papan m-menunya…."

"PFFFFT HIBIYA?! KONOHA?! KENAPA KALIAN… lupakan…"

"Apa ada masalah, Shintarou sama"

"Kenapa kau sampai muncrat, Shintarou"

"KONOHA LO NAPA POLOS SEKALI?!"

"Hmmm? Apa yang kau maksud?"

"NUGKWGSKUNGVUKX….. Lupakan…."

"Aku mau memesan Omelet yang tlurnya setengah masak"

"Dimengerti. Kalau kau, SHintarou sama?"

"Kalau begitu, saya Cuma akan memilih parfait"

"Dimengerti. Akan siap dibawa"

"Hmmm? Ternyata Shintarou juga suka yang manis-manis"

"Perasaan gw suka semua manisan….. teutama soda"

"Sebenarnya..ada yang kurahasiakan.. Saya merencanakan kalau memberitahumu sekarang.."

"A-Aapa…."

"Sebenarnya…. "

"Apa…"

"Saya ingin melihat kau membuat sex sama laki-laki lain"

" #JLEB….. KENAPA BILANG TIBA-TIBA HAH?!"

"Karna saya melihat kau penasaran"

"P-Pesanan anda sudah siap.."

"M-Maaf menunggu…"

"Ah makasih. Hee? Kuroha, kayaknya kau mulai terbias dengan ini,huh?"

"URUSE! LIA MEMAKSAKU! ULAR GW NANTI MATI!"

"Hmm… souka souka. JAdi, kalau begitu, kenapa Kido punya pakaian lebih imut dari yang lain? Serta Kido memakai twintail pula"

"D-DIAM! S-SAYA DIPAKSA ADIKMU!"

"Heee? Bukankah kau begini karna K-A-N-O?"

"BUKAN! TENTU SAJA BUKAN!"

"Oh, souka"

"….."

"Apa, HikiNeet?"

"Kalau kau ingin menertawakan kami, saya nggak akan segan-segan untuk menembakmu"

"Nggak…Nggak apa-apa…*menahan tawaan*"

"Mana pesananku, Kuroha?"

"A-ah…Ini…"

"Hmmmm? Siapa yang buat ini?"

"Lia…"

"PArfaitnya enak.."

"AHO! JANGAN MAKAN PARFAITNYA!"

"K-kenapa?"

"Masakan rumah tangganya memang aman, tetapi kalau tentang es krim…."

"K-kayaknya ada yang buruk…."

"….. Dia menaruh…."

"M-menaruh apa…"

"Obat-obatan, Vitamin, Protein, dan menyemprot parfum di eskrim itu…."

"…"

"….. Ternyata Lia… nggak bisa membuat parfait…"

"….Perutku tiba-tiba…"

Shintarou pun langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Habis itu, terdengarlah teriakan yang aneh(?) didalam toilet seraya orang meringkis kesakitan.

"…SHintarou kasian…"

"Iya…."

**Chapter 14 selesai! **

**Ene: …. Lia membuat parfait sama denganmu…**

**Me: What?! Nggak kok!**

**Ene:… waktu itu kau menaruh eskrimmu garam dan merica lalu megaduknya…ingat?**

**Me:….. betul juga….**

**Ene: Dan kau berakhir di toilet 3 jam**

**Me: ….. Jaah! Silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya~ Tapi ingat ya~ no review means no new chapter~ sekarang, bye~**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! Sorry ya guys~ laptop gw disita karna gw nonton horror dan ortu malah liat ._. … JADI GW BARUSAN BISA BIKIN SEKARANG! UGH!**

**Ene: Rasain, padahal kamu kan nggak suka horror, tapii kok nonton sih?**

**Me: Uji nyali 0w0)/ supaya lebih berani**

**Ene: ….. berani dan idiot itu beda tipis…**

**Me: Ayo lanjutkan~**

**~~FLASHBACK~~**

"…"

"….. Ternyata Lia… nggak bisa membuat parfait…"

"….Perutku tiba-tiba…"

Shintarou pun langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Habis itu, terdengarlah teriakan yang aneh(?) didalam toilet seraya orang meringkis kesakitan.

"…SHintarou kasian…"

"Iya…."

**~~END OF A FLASHBACK~~**

"Onii san…"

"A-ada apa…"

"Apa…"

"….CEPETAN OY PERUT GW SAKIT KAYAK DILINDIS MOBIL!"

"….. Laptopmu dimaini sama Ali…"

"WHAT?! SAYA BAHKAN NGGAK MEMBAWA LAPTOPKU!"

"… S-saya yang membawanya…"

"KENAPA KAU BAWA AHO?!"

"Mereka menyuruhku…desu…"

"GW AKAN…. GWWWAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Teriakan onii san mengerikan…"

Situasi sekarang, Shintarou lagi di wc, para laki-laki memakai baju maid, Kido blushing dan berjalan seperti robot, Momo di depan pintu wc dan bersedih(?) hati mendengar kakaknya yang dalam keadaan emergency(?) itu. Dan sekarang, Lia dan Ali lagi membajak laptopnya Shintarou.

"… sampai kapan kita berpakaian begini…."

"nggak tau…"

"Gw mau pulang…"

"Nyahaha~ sekarang saatnya kita melihat apa yang ada didalam laptopnya Shintarou~"

"Sebenarnya saya cukup penasaran. Jadi gw ikut-ikutan…"

"….. Lia…. Kuharap kalau kau jatuh demam sekarang…."

"Hmmm~ kayaknya saya mendengar sesuatu dari para lelaki disana~? Dan kayaknya menyinggungku.."

"ITU SETO!"

"BUKAN HIBIYA!"

"WHY ME! ITU KANO!"

"Errr… KONNOHA YANG BILANG!"

"Hah? Makan siang sudah siap?!"

"hmmmm~? Apakah itu betu… *uhuk*"

"E-eh…."

"Lia…. K-kau…"

"Hmmm…. Lia, kau demam. Mukamu memerah dan kau tampak pucat"

"Eeeeeeeh? Tentu saja saya tidak dem.. *uhuk*"

"EHHHHH?! DOAMU BERHASIL SETO?!"

"WHAT?! BERHASIL?!"

"hmmm… ternyata Seto yang membuatmu demam, Lia. Apa yang kau mau lakukan?"

"Heeee *uhuk* kalau begitu…."

"Apa? Saya tidak mendengarkamu"

"Dia harus men…. *bisik bisik*"

"Hmm…. Diterima"

"Tee hee~ *uhuk uhuk*"

"A-ada apa diluar sana…"

"nggak ada apa-apa….. Onii san kau sudah di dalam wc selama 2 jam…"

"… Perutku masih sakit aho…"

"… OH LIHAT! DANCHOU BELI COCA COLA!KATANYA YANG KEBAGIAN AJA YANG BISA MINUM"

"WHAT?! WUAPA?! TUNGGU SAYA! GW MAU MAKE CELANA DOLO!"

Dengan kecepatan gesit pun, Shintarou keluar dengan sangat professional yaiytu dengan membuka pintu wc dengan cepat dan lari tapi sayang keinjek kulit pisang(?) dan sebelum dia terjatuhh, dia menari balet(?) dan habis itu tusuk negima mengenai kepala Shintarou.(Bad luck banget….)

"SIAPA YANG MAKAN PISANG WOY!KUSANTET TU ANAK!"

"A-Ali…"

"itu saya, memangnya kenapa"

"GLEK…..L- Lemparan kulit pisang yang bagus… ahahaha"

"Saya nggak biasa menerima pujian. Tetapi saya menerimanya sekarang. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih"

"Tsundere onee san bertumbuh lag..*uhuk uhuk*"

"E-eh? Ke-kenapa Lia terkapar di sofa sana?"

"Dia demam"

"Saya demam karna Seto desu~"

"Dan sekarang, Lia menyuruhku untuk menghukum Seto"

"E-eh… a-apa hukumannya…"

"Simple saja. Cukup dengan menggunakan nightmare eye kee dia selama 15 menit"

"WHAT?! GW JADI LEBIH MENDERITA DARI YANG LAIN DONG!BARUSAN KALI INI GW DISIKSA SAMPAI SEKARAT!"

"hmmm? Ingat apa yang Kuroha pernah buat kepadamu"

"….. Dia menembak perutku dan…"

"Dan…?"

"menembak mulutku…"

"Lihat? Saya bukan orang pertama. Apa lagi orang keduanya adalah Lia. Sy yang ketiga"

"Saya menganggap itu sebagai pujian, onee san*Uhuk uhuk*"

"B-bolehkah hukumannya yang lain…"

"Tanya lia, bukan saya"

"hmm…. Boleh kok~"

"SETO CURANG!"

"CURANG OY!"

"SETO! KUSANTET LU!"

**Ene: CURANG! SETO NANTI GW GUNTING LU!**

"A-apa hukumannya?"

"Telanjang di tempat public dan teriak-teriak sambil menyatakan cintamu kepada orang yang kau sukai lalu lari-lari"

"…. Gw akan mengambil hukuman yang pertama saja…."

"… lebih parah…"

"Seto kasian…"

"Nasibnya memang sudah ditentukan…."

"jaa~ sekarang ayo mulai desu.. *uhuk uhuk*.. kayaknya saya tidak akan bicara untuk sementara"

"Kau mendengar katanya kan, sekarang, cepat telanjang"

"GW MILIH HUKUMAN YANG PERTAMA!"

"Tch…. Ya sudah, sekarang…"

"Sekarang apa…"

"Nightmare eye activated"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Yap, teriakan yang penuh dengan kesenangan pun dimulai"

"Kau berkata itu kesenangan…"

"Ali itu terkenal sadis lho, waktu saya dipaksa ikut ke kebun binatang sama Ali dan Lia, bahkan macan yang kabur dari kandang pun kembali ke kandang karna Ali kejar. Jangan lupa Lia yang langsung membawa pita dan alat make up"

"…. Buseeet bahkan binatang buas?"

"Waktu itu bahkan gajah pun ketakutan melihat Ali yang menatap gajah itu nonstop selama 15 menit dengan tatapan dingin. Buktinya ada pada foto ini"

Kuroha pun mengeluarkan kameranya(?) dari celananya dan memperlihatkannya kepada kelompok mekakushi dan

"….. Ini diphotoshhopkan?"

"Pliss katakan ini diphotoshop"

"buset dah ini gajah… sambil mojok pula"

"Danchou, kenapa kau tiba-tiba merinding?"

"E-eh? Nggak saya Cuma kedinginan"

"Tapi sekarang lagi panas…"

"Jangan-jangan…. Kau takut dengan Ali sekarang, Kido san?"

"E-eh? T-tentu saja t-tidak… saya Cuma meinding karna…. Aha! P ini merinding terus! Aha…haha…ha…"

"Kido chan, sebaiknya kau nggak usah berboho*uhuk* karna saya bisa mem*uhuk*ca pikiranmu itu teehee~ *uhuk*"

"Lia, suaramu sudah jadi aneh. Diam"

"kau nggak punya hak untuk menyuruhku! *hik*"

"Hik?"

"Apa yang dimaksud dengan hik? Batuk ala baru?"

"oy oy apa dia betul-betul demam? Dia malah membaca komik komedi disana sambil ketawa nggak jelas"

"Apakah Lia itu…."

"hmm…. Kalau bukan demam… Aha, pasti dia mabuk"

"Hah?"

"Apa yang kau maksud Ali sama(?)"

"HikiNeet, saya tidak pernah merasa terhormat begini tapi saya merasa terhormat sekarang karna kau memanggilku begitu. Seharusnya kau bangga"

"Sekarang jelaskan apa yang terjadi"

"Ok… Sekarang kita menuju ke"

_**PELASBELAK**_

"Onee san, mana susu vanilla gw yg kusuk itu!"

"Kau sudah habiskan, Lia. Nanti waktu kita pulang baru kita membelinya"

"tapi seingatku kita membeli 2 lusin(?) susu vanilla 4 hari yang lalu"

"kau sudah menghabiskannya…"

Sebelum mereka berangkat, Lia mondar-mandir mencari susu vanilla(?) kesukaannya itu. Sedankan ali menyiapkan buku novel yaoi ke dalam ranselnya.

"GW MAU SARAPAN SUSU VANILLA! GAK MAU YANG LAIN!"

"Itu salahmu karna kemarin malam kau nggak bisa tidur dan meminum 10 gelas susu vanillamu aho"

"Nggak peduli! Mau susu vanilla!"

_Note dari Ali:kalau Lia mengamuk seperti ini, harus ditenangkan karna nggak mau ada hal yang nggak diperlukan terjadi. Salah satu contohnya adalah berterik sampai kaca rumah tetangga sebelah bahkan pecah(?)_

"Saya harus melakukan sesuatu… atau tidak kita aka…"

"Aha! Gw dapat susu vanilla gw! Yay!"

"Tunggu, apa yang dia maksu… AHO ITU SAKE!"

"Hmmm? Huek susunya basi, pahit"

"ITU SAKE!"

"Eh? Sake?"

_Note dari Ali(2): kalau Lia minum sake, dia akan mabuk 4 jam kemudian dan mabuknya akan menadi susah ditangani. Bahkan waktu itu ular Kuroha kabur dari rumah(?) selama 5 hari 4 malam(?) karna Lia mabuk_

"Tch… inilah kenapa gw harus menyimpan sake gw ditempat yang tersembunyi"

"nggak ada pilihan lain lagi kan~? Sekarang ayo pergi~ kita harus jemput Kuroha dulu~"

"Ok… Btw, bolehkah sy bertanya"

"Apa?"

"kenapa kau membawa gergaji mesin yang barusan kau beli kemarin malam?"

"Buat pamer~ salah?"

"Nggak… nggak ada apa-apa"

_**END OF A PELASBELAK**_

"…."

"Jadi…. In bukan salahnya Seto…"

"hmmm.. bisa jadi"

"JADI BUAT APA DIA MENDERITA DISANA HAH?!"

"Ehh? Wapa yang kalian bizarakan itu? Hayaknya heru tuh.."

"Eh? Nggak ada apa-apa Lia"

"hapi hayaknya heru~~… gw mau hikutan juga *hik*"

"Dia datang…"

"Mukanya sangat merah"

"dia mulai menggila…"

"waktu dia mabuk, dia penah menendang truk sampai-sampai truknya mogok harus pergi ke bengkel diperbaiki 5 hari"

"Yakin lu kuroha?"

"nggak percaya Tanya Ali"

"Sebenarnya, truk yg ditendang Lia itu rusak sampai pengemudinya jantungan dan 3 hari baru sadar"

"…*glek*.."

"Gw hikut *hik*. Mhari bermain siapa raja dan siapa ratu *hik*"

"T-tapi… Seto…"

"Seto? Hiapa hitu? *hik*"

"Orang yang berteriak-teriak disana…"

"Hoooh, biarkan haja *hik*, dia kan bersenang-senang*hik*"

"Lia, dia kan llebih senang lagi kalau kau membuatnya pingsan."

"Ok, Onee san~~~"

Dengan alasan yang sangat nggak jeelas, Lia pergi ke dapur dan menghabiskan aktu 2 menit dan keluar lagi dan….

**Ene: Dan?**

**Me: ….*sweatdrops***

**Ene: pembaca ngambek tuh**

Dan membawa gergaji mesin dan mengarahkannya kepada Seto

"OY APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"MARY! JANGAN LIAT!"

"KAU BERUSAHA UNTUK MEMBUNUHNYA HAH?!"

"Heee? Tentu saja tidak*hik* saya ccuma membuatnya tertidur selamanya *hik*"

"SAMA AJA AHO!"

"Heee~? *hik* apa yang kalian maksud *hik*"

"GAWAT! KIT HARUS MENGHENTIKAN LIA!"

"DIA MULAI GANAS!"

"APA INI? PEMBUNUHAN SADIS?"

"OY ALI! YU NO BANTU KITA DIKIT NAPA?!"

"NAPA LO ENAK-ENAKAN MINUM THE DISITUASI INI HAH?!"

"Apa? Apanya yang salah kalau minum di waktu kehausan?"

"NGGAK SALAH JUGA KALE! TAPI LIAT SITUASINYA JUGA AHO!"

"Hemmm….. kau betul juga"

"SEKARANG TENANGKAN ADIKMU!"

"Cukup kasih liat dia parfait dan dia akan tenang dan makan. Tapi kalau parfaitnya habis, dia akan kembali ngamuk, jadi hati-hati"

"OKE! DANCHOU! BIKINKAN PARFAIT!"

"T-tunggu… s-saya…. Harus mengganti ba…"

"NGGAK ADA WAKTU UNTUK ITU!"

"DANCHOU SETO DALAM BAHAYA!"

"Danchou san, kau akan dipaksa memakai rok jika kau mau mengganti baju dulu"

"…..OKE FINE!"

Jadi, Kido pun langsung pergi ke dapur untuk membuat pafait. Sedangkan itu, Kano dan Shintarou menahan Lia yang sekarang nggak sadar dan memegang gergaji listrik(?). Sementara para cewek menghindar. Dan Seto masih tersiksa

"J-jadi…"

"OKE! KASIH PARFAITNYA KE ALI!"

"Heh? Kenapa saya?"

"KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS ADIKMU AHO!"

"Tunggu, permisi? Siapa yang bilang saya ini aho?"

"Shintarou"

Semua orang langsung menyebut nama Shintarou secara bersamaan dan kompak(?)

"Ternyata kau, ukeku. Sekaran ayo buat kau menjadi sopan"

"TUNGGU TUNGGU TUNGGU! ATASI DULU ADIKMU!"

"Hmmm? Maaf saya nggak akan menerima permintaan nggak sopan"

"OKE! KUMOHON ATASI ADIKMU! PLEASE!"

"hmph. Nggak dapat dipercaya. Saya melakukan ini karna terpaksa, jangan salah sangka. Ini karna kau sudah berlutut didepanku. Bukan karna alasan lain oke?"

"NGGAK USAH JADI TSUNDERE! CEPAT LAKUKAN!"

"Tch… oke…"

Jadi, Ali pun pergi ke Lia. Tapi yang dilakukan Ali adalah menaruh parfait di meja.

"Oy Lia, ada parfaitmu ada disana, kalau kau nggak mengambilnya dalam detik, saya akan memakannya"

"apa…. PARFAIT!"

Dengan kecepatan 30 km/ jam(?), Lia langsung menyergap parfait itu dan memakannya dengan tenang. Sementara itu, Ali menginjak perut Seto berberapa kali, yang membuat Seto pingsan. Grup mekakushi dan pun…. Kembali sweatdrops sampai baju mereka bisa diperas(?) dan mengeluarkan keringat 3 ember#abaikan

"…. Ali bisa mengatasi pekerjaan ini dengan sangat cepat…"

"Ali itu sadis karna malas…"

"Apa maksudmu, Momo?"

"Kalau kau liat baik-baik, sifatnya santai, nggak terlalu peduli, Cuma peduli dengan berberapa hal, tidak memperdulikan perasaan orang lain…"

"Betul juga…"

"Tunggu…."

"Kenapa, Hibiya?"

"Bukankah sifat itu juga dimiliki sebagian besar oleh…. Shintarou?"

"….."

"…."

"OI! KENAPA KALIAN MENATAPI GW?!"

"Betul juga…"

"Dia harus diberantas…"

"Gunting mana gunting"

"Kecoak nggak berguna yang akan diinjak dan jenazahnya dimakan lalat lalu lalatnya mencret"

"OY! GW SALAH AAPA!"

"Nah, ukeku, saatnya saya menghukummu"

"K-KENAPA?!"

Grup mekakushi dan pun dengan tatapan dingin mendorong Shintarou ke Ali, yang sedang memegang gergaji listrik(?) mlik Lia yang sedang memakan parfait dan duduk dengan tenang

"KENAPA KALIAN MENDORONGKU OY!"

"Nah, ayo pestanya dimulai~"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**(*maaf,adengan ini nggak bisa diberikan karna sangat horror. Bayangkan saja hantu di conjuring(?) yang sedang mengejar mangsa. Coret itu, ini lebih seram. Dimohon untuk menunggu sampai adengan horror selesai. Mohon dimaafkan*)**

Kejadian saat ini, Shintarou dengan iler yang keluar(?) terbaring di lantai yang dingin seperti freezer(?) dan menumbuhkan jamur(?) dipunggungnya. Seto terbaring di sofa. Kido dengan gesi mengganti bajunya. Kano, Hibiya, dan Momo mengantri untuk mengganti bajunya. Konoha dengan tenang memakan parfait bersama Lia. Sedangkan Mary… tertidur di kamar dengan tenang.

"Kapan ini berakhir…"

"Semoga ini cepat berakhir…"

"Ya…."

"Momo, liat kakakmu, kau nggak menyelamatkannya?"

"Dia akan selamat kalau kita menumpahkan coca cola di sekeliling tubuhnya, jangan khawatir"

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu"

"Tapi, yang lebih parah kalau Onii chan nggak diberi coca cola selama 3 hari. Dia bisa pernah mengalami kejadian itu, dan dia mengirimku ini"

Momo menunjukkan hpnya kepada Kano dan Hibiya, dan tertulis:

Hai Momo~ adikku yang sangat tersayang~

Hari ini cuaca kenapa sangat panas ya?!

XD kenapa kita bicara seperti ini

Cuaca ini sangat cerah sekarang~ saya mau pergi ke tebing dan berteriak dunia sangat indah ~

Saya mengharapkan kalau hari ini akan sangat indah~

Ayo pergi ke grup bersama~ X3

Ah, jangan lupa untuk siap-siap ya~?!

Dari :

Kakakmu yang tersayang ^_^

Untuk :

Adikku yang sangat tercinta XD

.

.

.

"…. Oke, pesan itu membuat bulu kudukkku berdiri semua"

"Dia waktu itu kerasukan apa…"

"Hmmm~ jadi itu yang terjadi kalau dia nggak diberi coca cola selama 3 hari"

"A-ALI! K-Kenapa kau disini?"

"Ah, jangan hiraukan saya, saya hanya ingin membaca pesannya kakakmu waktu dia nggak dikasih coca cola selama 3 hari. Saya lagi bosan"

"O-oh… "

"Btw, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Ga-ganti baju…"

"oh, kalau begitu, biarkann saya untuk membaca koleksinya mary."

"S-silahkan.."

"Nya~ parfaitnya habis~"

"Oh, Lia, kau sudah nggak mabuk lagi?"

"Mabuk~? Apa yang kau maksud~?"

"kau tadi mabuk"

"Oh~ pantas saja situasi di ruangan ini agak kacau, ahahahahaha~!"

"hahahahaha, leluconmu selalu saja bagus, Lia"

"tee hee~"

Dalam hati, semua grup mekakushi dan berkata "ITU LELUCON?!"

"Heee~ kenapa Shintarou tidur disana~? Nanti dia bisa masuk ang…"

#KREK

"Hnng?SUara apa itu~? Apa saya menginjak sesuat…u…"

Ternyata… yang Lia injak adalah….

.

.

.

LAPTOPNYA SHINTAROU! AAAAAAAAAAAA! **#dilemparin ember**

"oh~ ternyata Cuma lap-"

"LAPTOP GW! LO NAPA INJAK HAH?! DULU HP GW, SEKARANG LAPTOP GW! APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA OY!"

"Tenang desu… Maaf~ te he~"

"Ah, kakakmu bangun, Momo"

"Oba san, kakakmu Cuma bangun karna laptop? Menjijikan"

"Jangan panggil saya oba san aho. Ya, dia sangat menjijikan bukan?"

#KREK

Suara hati Shintarou yang sudah pecah dan keluar di mulutnya(?) sangat keras. Itu membuat Mary terbangun

"Hnnng? Ada apa ini?"

"Ah, Mary, kau sudah bangun"

"Apa yang terjadi, senpai?"

"Nggak, Shintarou Cuma lagi membuat peti mati buat laptopnya"

"Oh…"

"Ah!"

Seto pun akhirnya terbangun

"Ohayou, Seto"

"A-apa yang terjadi…."

"Nggak ada apa-apa, Cuma shintarou tuh"

Terlihatlah shintarou yang sedang memasukkan laptopnya ke dalam peti yang sudah dia buat.

"Nah, sudah saatnya untuk melihat nightmaremu, Seto"

"Saya sudah nggak sabar~"

"Oh god… kumohon jangan…"

"Kita mulai saja sekrang~?"

_**~STORY~**_

"A-ada apa ini?"

"Seto san, kau nggak apa-apa?"

"AH… Mary, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ta-tadi kau tertidur secara tiba-tiba. Kau yakin kau nggak apa-apa?"

"Iya… "

Seto pun mulai ingat kalau dia dikasih nightmare eye sama Ali.

"Syukurlah nggak terjadi apa-apa…"

"Seto san, ini~ buatanku~ coba dimanakan~"

"Ah.. makasih."

"Bagaimana rasanya~?"

"Wow! Enak sekali! Apa ini sebenarnya?"

"tee hee~ itu adalah rusa desu~"

GLEK

"E-e-eh…. R-rusa?"

"Ya~ rusa~"

"KENAPA KAU MEMASAKNYA AHO!"

"Eh? Apa yang kau maksud? Kita semua, memakan rusa lho~"

Lalu disekelilingnya ada grup mekakushi dan yang sambil sembelih(?) rusa

"TIDAAAAK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

"Oy Seto, berlututlah dihadapanku"

"E-eh? Ma-mary apa yang kau bicara…"

"BERLUTUT"

Sifat mary tiba-tiba berubah

"O-ok…"

"Saya sebenarnya nggak memerlukanmu lagi brengsek. Saya mempunyai kekuatan Medusa, tidak seperti kau, bangsat. Jadi, jika kau menganggapku sebagai anak kecil lagi, kuharap kau mencium kakiku, oke?"

"E-eeh…. A-apa yang kau mak…"

OKE?! SEKARANG SAYA CUMA INGIN KAU MENJAWAB IYA"

"I-iya…."

"Seto! Kita putus!"

Tiba-tiba, rusa datang

"E-EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

"Kau nggak menyelamatkan kawananku. Sekarang, selamat tinggal"

"TIIIDAAAAAAK!"

_**~END OF A STORY~**_

"Ke-kenapa sifatku j-jaddi begitu, Seto?"

"Kenapa kita menyembelih rusa oy?"

"Seto, jelaskan secara rinci"

"T….TOLONG SAYAAAAAA"

Dengan begini, mari dipersingkat saja. Seto berteriak. Dan 5 jam lamanya Seto berhasil menjelaskan semuanya. Jadi, Ali dan Lia pun beserta Kuroha…. Oh, jika kalian bertanya daritadi dimana Kuroha, dia daritadi menyendiri di pojokan sambil merawat ularnya yang sekarat(?). Sekarang pun, uroha diseret sama Ali dan Lia. Dan dengan ini, kukatakan semua perjalanan Ali dan Lia berakhir.

**Nyo~ ini chapter terakhir lho :p makasih atas bantuannya XD**

**Ene: huh, akhirnya selesai juga nih**

**Me: Jangan khawatir desu~ saya akan membuat fanfic baru lagi! Semuanya mohon bantuannya! Dan terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai sini ya ^_^**


End file.
